


The Blood God Princess

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gods, Half-Vampires, The Blood God Princess, Vampires, Yuri, imortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: During the fight between Fairy Tail and Acnologia on Tenrou Island a three headed giant wolf appeared before battling Acnologia. Fairy Tail continued to watch in shock and surprise as the fight continues. Could this three headed giant wolf be friend or foe? Well the answer to that will be revealed as we explore a new adventure.





	1. Friend or Foe?

Acnologia flew into the air and started to prepare a breath attack. Fairy Tail in a last ditch effort to save themselves and their holy land Tenrou Island all started holding hands in a circle. Mavis prepared to help the Fairy Tail mages as she continued to watch.

Zeref continued to stand on Hades' ship as he continued to watch in the distance while the Magic Council continued to watch as well.

All of a sudden though the sky all over the world turned blackish red and then their was a loud howl that ringed out throughout the area making everyone put their hands on their ears. The waters and the ground started shaking and Fairy Tail lost their balance.

"What was that?" questioned Zeref as he looked up at the blackish red sky.

"What the heck is going on?" questioned one of the Magical Council members confused as they all looked up at the blackish red sky.

 _"No,"_ thought Mavis. _"We don't got enough time now."_

True to her words before Fairy Tail could realize what just happened Acnologia released his breath attack while everyone shielded their eyes preparing for their end. An enormous explosion appeared in the air a moment later. Everyone in Fairy Tail removed their arms one at a time.

"I-I-I'm alive?" questioned Lucy confused as she looked at her hands.

"Yes it would appear that way," said Erza as she removed her arms and looked at her hands.

"What is going on?" questioned Gildarts confused.

Makarov however remained silent as he looked up in the air to see Acnologia and the smoke that seemed to blanket whatever got in the path of the attack. Making it hard to see whatever it was that got in the way.

"Something got in the way of the attack," said Makarov as everyone turned and looked up in the sky.

"W-W-What is it?" questioned Natsu.

"I don't know," said Makarov.

Elsewhere Mavis looked surprised as she looked up in the air at the explosion confused.

 _"What just blocked Acnologia's attack?"_ questioned Mavis to herself confused.

In another place Zeref continued to look at the smoke cloud in the air that got in the way of Acnologia, but he was just as confused as everyone else.

"What is going on?" questioned Zeref.

Everyone else that was observing the battle wondered what was going on as well.

Fairy Tail continued to watch as they looked up at the smoke before Acnologia roared at whatever got in it's path of destroying the island. A moment later an ear splitting howl ranged out throughout the area making everyone cover their ears from it. The ground shook with the might of the howl and the waters shook along with it. Everyone in Fairy Tail fell on the ground again from the shaking. Then a wolf unlike any other ever seen before emerged from the smoke as it's heads appeared. Then the rest of the smoke cleared revealing it's body and legs.

Makarov looked up in the air along with everyone in Fairy Tail before all gasping as they looked at the creature that got in the way of the attack.

"I-I-It's a wolf," said Makarov.

"I-I-It has three heads," said Levy.

"I-I-It's massive," said Gildarts.

True to Fairy Tail's words the wolf did have three heads and was massive. The middle head of the wolf was a golden-red that glowed in the blackish red light of the sky while the other two was silver. The rest of it's fur was a golden-red except for it's paws, the tips of it's back feet, and the tips of it's tails, which was silver. The wolf was three times the size of Acnologia or any other fully grown dragon.

From Mavis' spot she looked up in the air at what blocked Acnologia's attack before looking surprised and interested.

"A wolf?" questioned Mavis. "I never seen a wolf like this before."

Meanwhile Zeref was looking at the creature that had blocked Acnologia's attack as he stood on top of Hades' ship.

"A Wolf?" questioned Zeref looking at it. "What does a wolf think it can do?"

The Magic Council looked on confused as to what was going on as they seen the wolf that blocked Acnologia's attack. They was all on high alert about the strange massive wolf.

Acnologia was not impressed as it looked at the ceature. Who did this wolf think it was getting in it's way? Acnologia roared at the wolf again. The wolf was not intimidated in the least bit as it growled barring it's fangs at Acnologia. 

Acnologia in anger at the wolf flew towards it intending to harm it, but as it flew towards the wolf it was hit by an unseen force and went flying as it flipped around in the air. Before Acnologia could get it's balance back the wolf disappeared into thin air before reappearing near the dragon and smacked it in the head with it's massive paw sending Acnologia flying in a different direction. The wolf then disappeared again before smacking Acnologia again sending it in another direction. After that the wolf then disappeared before reappearing and smacking Acnologia with it's massive paw sending him towards the water.

Acnologia got it's balance back as it decended towards the water before flying back up in the air and then started preparing a breath attack. Then it released it's breath attack towards the wolf. The breath attack continued towards the wolf for a little bit before the wolf started preparing an attack in the mouth of the wolf's golden-red head. Then it released it's attack as it headed towards Acnologia's attack before obliterating it and continuing towards Acnologia. While it's attack continued towards Acnologia the wolf started preparing a second attack in the mouth of the left wolf's silver head before releasing it into the air at nothing.

Fairy Tail continued to watch as the wolf and Acnologia continued to go at it as they fought with each other. All of them wondering which one would win in the end.

"Did you see that?" asked Gildarts. "Acnologia was sent flying and the wolf didn't even touch him."

"Yeah," said Makarov nodding his head at him.

"What the?" questioned Laxus. "It just disappeared."

Everyone looked around before seeing the wolf reappear where Acnologia was at. Then Acnologia was sent flying again in another direction.

"What the?" questioned Laxus. "I didn't even see the wolf touch it."

"Neither did I," said Makarov.

"It's going to release a breath attack!" shouted Gildarts.

Everyone looked up to see Acnologia preparing a breath attack before Makarov turned and looked at the wolf.

"The wolf doesn't seem to be fazed by it though," said Makarov.

Then they all watched as Acnologia released it's breath attack towards the wolf who continued to stand guard unfazed. As the attack continued Makarov noticed the wolf prepare it's own attack in the mouth of the wolf's golden-red head.

"The wolf is preparing it's own attack," said Makarov gasping.

"T-T-That attack is massive," stuttered Gildarts in shock.

Makarov nodded his head before they seen the wolf release it's attack at Acnologia's. Then they all watched as it obliterated Acnologia's attack and continued toward the dragon.

"It destroyed Acnologia's attack!" shouted Natsu with wide eyes.

Makarov then noticed the wolf preparing a second attack in the mouth of the wolf's left silver head before aiming it into the air at nothing.

"What is it doing?" questioned Natsu confused.

Makarov however continued to look at the second attack as it continued in the air towards nothing.

Acnologia flew up dodging the first attack as it continued threw the air, but a moment later Acnologia realized it was in the direct path of another attack. The wolf started preparing a third attack in the mouth of the wolf's right silver head before lunching it to the right. Acnologia flew to the right of the second attack as it continued threw the air, but a moment later Acnologia was slammed by another attack and then there was an explosion in the air. Acnologia shrieked in pain from the attack as smoke covered it.

Fairy Tail continued to watch before they seen Acnologia fly up into the air dodging the first attack before noticing it was in direct attack of another attack. They then watched as Acnologia dodged the second attack to the right before a third attack slammed into him as an explosion appeared in the air. Then they all heard Acnologia shriek in pain from the attack as smoke covered it.

"So that was what the wolf was trying to do," said Makarov.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Laxus shocked. "Acnologia just cried out in pain."

Everyone continued to look up at where the smoke was at before there was another roar. The wolf didn't seem fazed by it though as it released another howl in the air making everyone cover up their ears with their hands. The ground and the water shook from the howl making everyone fall down on the ground again. The howl and roar made the smoke disappear and when Makarov looked back up he was shocked.

"What it's bleeding," said Makarov noticing the dragon bleeding.

"It's hurt!" shouted Natsu. "Let's go help!"

Natsu started running forwards, but before he could get to far away from the others or notice what happened blackish-red seals appeared on the ground underneath everyone and then blackish-red chains erupted from the blackish-red seals wrapping around them all.

"W-W-What is this?" questioned Natsu confused. "I'll burn these off me!"

Natsu tried using his dragon slaying magic, but nothing happened no matter how many times he tried using his magic.

"I-I-I can't use my magic," said Natsu panicking.

"I can't either," said Gildarts.

Everyone turned and looked at him in shock that Gildart's crush magic was not working. They all continued to try to do everything they could do to get out, but no matter how much they struggled they could not get out of the blackish-red chains. Makarov stopped struggling after awhile feeling it was hopeless before going back to observing the battle.

Meanwhile Mavis was continuing to watch the battle in interest as she seen the wolf continued to get the better of Acnologia. Then she seen the two attacks and that the wolf's attack obliterated Acnologia's before seeing the second attack fired into the air. After that she then watched as Acnologia flew up before noticing a second attack and dodged it to the right only to get hit by a third attack. Then all of a sudden she found herself wrapped around in blackish-red chains before she even knew what happened.

"What the?" questioned Mavis surprised. "W-W-What is this? I can't move."

Mavis continued to struggle and try to get out of the chains for a moment before giving it up as she looked back up at the fight between the wolf and Acnologia.

Somewhere else standing up on top of Hades ship Zeref continued to watch as the wolf and Acnologia continued to battle, but was shocked when the wolf continued to get the best of Acnologia. Then he watched as their attacks headed towards one another before the wolf's attack obliterated Acnologia's. After that he then seen another attack released from the wolf again heading into the air at nothing before Acnologia flew up and noticed it. Then he watched as Acnologia flew to the right of the second attack only to get hit by a third attack. He continued to watch as there was an explosion before there was a shriek of pain.

"What the?" questioned Zeref. "Acnologia is in pain? How is that possible?"

Zeref watched as the smoke cleared before seeing Acnologia bleeding.

"What? Acnologia is bleeding," said Zeref shocked. "Does that mean there is something else out there higher in the food chain then Acnologia? Impossible that can't be."

Acnologia was angry how dare this wolf do this to him. He then rushed back at the wolf again before he was hit by an unseen force again and started flipping in the air. The wolf then disappeared before reappearing and hitting the dragon in the head with it's massive wolf paw. Acnologia was then sent flying in another direction again as the wolf disappeared before reappering and smaking the dragon in the head again sending it in another drection. The wolf then disappeared again before hitting Acnologia in the head again making it fall towards the water. Acnologia got it's balance back before looking back at the wolf angry.

"Who do you think you are?" questioned Acnologia. "I am the king of dragons. The dragon of the Apocolypse. The destroyer."

The wolf's eyes narrowed before the wolf howled in the air making a few cover their ears. The ground and water shook again, but everyone on the island did not fall down again because the blackish-red chains held them up. Everyone in Fairy Tail cringed as their ears ringed from the howl unable to cover their ears. Once they recovered they looked back up in the air at Acnologia.

"The dragon talked," said Natsu.

"Yeah it did," said Wendy nodding her head.

Everyone continued to look up as they watched the two of them fight. Acnologia flinched from the howl as it's ears ringed from it. Once the howling was over the dragon looked at the wolf angry.

"Shut up!" shouted Acnologia angry. "You dare defy me?"

The wolf narrowed it's eyes at Acnologia before bearing it's fangs at him growling. Acnologia was then slammed into the water by an unseen force sending a big splash of water up in the air and sending waves out pushing the Magical Council into the distance away from the battle. Acnologia then came back up before being slammed into the water again making another splash of water in the air and waves. This continued several times in consession as Acnologia continued to be pounded in the ground under the water. Then the water closed in on him burying him under the waves of the ocean.

Fairy Tail continued to look on in shock as they continued to watch the battle of the two massive creatures.

"What is going on?" asked Natsu confused. "The dragon keeps crashing into the water."

"The wolf isn't even doing anything, but standing there," said Erza.

The wolf continued to stand there in it's place as it looked where the dragon disappeared under the waves of the ocean. For a moment there was silence before a breath attack ripped through the water heading towards the wolf. The wolf did not move from it's place or even attempt to dodge the attack. Then there was an explosion in the air again before smoke covered the wolf.

"I bet you won't be so high and mighty now," said Acnologia looking at the smoke. "You stupid insect."

Before Acnologia knew what happened the wolf emerged from the smoke unharmed before grabbing his tail with the wolf's golden-red head. Acnologia was shocked that the wolf was unharmed by his attack before he turned and tried to bit the wolf with his head. The wolf smacked him in the head with it's massive paw as Acnologia shrieked in pain as the wolf's claws dug in his head.

Then the wolf spun Acnologia around in a circle fast before releasing him and letting the dragon go. Acnologia flew through the air before trying to get his balance back. Before Acnologia could get his balance back he was hit by an unseen force and flipped through the air. Then the wolf disappeared before reappearing near the dragon and smacked him in the head sending him flying in another direction. After that the wolf then disappeared again before reappearing and smacking Acnologia in the head again sending him flying in another direction. The wolf then rolled up in a ball before flying towards Acnologia who got his balance back. He prepared a breath attack before the wolf disappeared and then reappeared above him as it slammed into him and sent him crashing into the water depths again.

The wolf however was not finished yet as several small blackish-red orbs appeared around it's heads circling the wolf for a little bit before one after the other they headed towards where the dragon disappeared under the waves of the ocean. There was several small explosions that went off under the water before several columns of water shot up into the air.

After a few moments Acnologia came out of the water as more blood dripped down from the attacks of the wolf. Acnologia looked at the wolf for a moment before he charged a breath attack. The wolf stood it's ground and did not move as he did, but then Acnologia turned and released the breath attack at the island. The wolf narrowed it's eyes at that as he did it.

Fairy Tail continued to watch the battle unable to move do to the blackish-red chains that continued to hold them in place. Then they seen Acnologia prepare a breath attack before turning and releasing it at them.

"It's attacking us!" shouted Makarov.

Everyone looked on hopeless as the attack continued towards them before seeing the wolf appear in front of the attack making an explosion in the air. Smoke covered the massive wolf as everyone looked on surprised and shocked at the smoke. Acnologia roared angry at the wolf before he was slammed repeatedly into the water again several times shooting up more columns of water into the air. Then it stopped and the waves crashed down on Acnologia sending him to the depths of the ocean. A moment later several small blacking-red orbs emerged from the smoke before crashing into the water one at a time. Several small explosions went off under the water kicking up columns of water into the air again.

The smoke cleared and Fairy Tail could see that the wolf was completely unharmed from the attack. The wolf did not look at them as it kept it's eyes on the water where the dragon crashed into and the small explosions took place.

"I-I-It's unharmed," stuttered Gildarts nervously.

Everyone nodded their heads as they was shocked to see that.

Acnologia came up out of the water before looking at the wolf. Then he was sent flipping through the air again by an unseen force. The wolf then disappeared before it continued to smack the dragon in the head sending it in different directions. Then the wolf disappeared before reappearing turning into a ball again before crashing into the dragon and sending it plumenting into the water as another column was shot up into the air.

Acnologia flew back up out of the water into the air before it started preparing another breath attack as it lifted it's head up. The wolf narrowed it's eyes before it crouched down like a preditor stalking it's prey. Then before Acnologia released his attack at the wolf the wolf leaped forwards and grabbed Acnologia by the throat with the wolf's Golden-red head. Acnologia tried to hit the wolf with both of his claws, but the wolf's left and right silver heads grabbed both his arms. Acnologia then started using his tail and continued to hit the wolf trying to get lose, but his attacks had no effect as the wolf continued to remain unharmed.

Then the wolf ripped all three of it's heads back ripping out Acnologia's throat as well as ripping both of his arms off spraying dragon blood into the air. The wolf however was not finished as it then crashed into Acnologia making them both decend from the air back into the water making a massive column of water shoot up into the air and the water parting from where they crashed. Quickly before the water crashed back down the wolf then ripped off Acnologia's legs, tail, and gutted him with it's mouths and paws. Then the pieces of Acnologia including the arms floated up into the air along with the wolf before the water of the ocean crashed back down on them. 

The wolf and the pieces of Acnologia including the arms that was previously ripped off continued to decend into the air before the wolf stopped. The pieces of Acnologia however continued into the air for awhile before they stopped and continued to stay there. The wolf then started preparing an attack in all of it's mouths before it released all three of them towards the peices of Acnologia. The three attacks continued for a bit before they merged into one massive attack as they continued towards the pieces of Acnologia. The pieces was swallowed up by the attack before their was an explosion in the air and then smoke. The wolf then waited for a bit before the smoke disappeared revealing that there was no trace of Acnologia anymore.

The wolf howled in the air in victory making the ground and water shake and one person put their hands over their ears. Everyone in Fairy Tail cringed as the wolf howled as their ears continued to ring from it. Then the wolf disappeared before reappearing in front of the island looking into the distance.

Meanwhile Zeref continued to watch the battle take place while standing on top of Hades' ship. He couldn't believe that the wolf was fighting with Acnologia and that no matter what Acnologia did it seemed to have no effect on the wolf. Then he watched the final confrontation with Acnologia as the wolf ripped him apart before obliterating him completely leaving nothing left of him.

"Acnologia is dead," said Zeref. "It seems this wolf is higher on the food chain then Acnologia."

The wolf continued to narrow it's eyes into the distance for a moment before it disappeared into thin air. Fairy Tail was now free as the blackish-red chains that bound them disappeared. Some of them put their hands on their ears in pain while others continued to look up in the sky with shock on their face. There was silence for a little while before someone broke it and everyone started talking.

"D-D-Did you see that?" questioned Gildarts shivering. "That wolf ripped out the dragon's throat and arms off."

"Y-y-yeah then it ripped it to pieces as well as gutted it," said Laxus in shock.

"W-W-What if the wolf is not friendly?" asked Levy in horror as her face went blue with fear.

"Well at least it's gone," said Natsu.

"T-T-That last attack," stuttered Makarov. "I-I-It left nothing of the dragon left."

Mavis who continued to watch everything was shocked and suprised by the wolf's abilities and strength. To think that the wolf could defeat Acnologia is something else. Then she felt the blackish-red chains disappear.

"I-I-I can move again," said Mavis surprised before looking up into the sky.

Meanwhile Zeref continued to stand on Hades' ship as he continued to watch before seeing the wolf disappear. The wolf reappeared in front of him before howling into the air making Zeref cover his ears and shout at the wolf.

"Shut up!" shouted Zeref annoyed. "I am the black mage Zeref. Who do you think you are?"

The wolf growled at him as he said that before Zeref tried to use immobiliation magic to immobolize the wolf, but the wolf was unfazed and continued to narrow it's eyes at him. Zeref was shocked that he couldn't immobolize the wolf. He then used death orb at the wolf, but this also had no effect on the wolf either. Since that didn't work Zeref used death pillar that however didn't work either and Zeref was shocked to find that out. Annoyed and angry at the wolf Zeref unleashed death predation at the wolf, but the wolf remained unharmed and standing there.

"W-W-What your still alive?" questioned Zeref shocked. "Fine then you leave me no choice."

Zeref then started gathering the magic needed to finish of the wolf before he released Law onto the wolf. The area lit up as he released it with a blinding light.

Fairy Tail was standing their when all of a sudden they felt a magic nearby. They all turned and looked in the direction it was coming from.

"That magic it feels like Fairy Law," said Makarov.

"Yeah I can feel it as well," said Laxus confused.

Mavis was standing there looking up at the sky before she felt the magic.

"T-T-This magic," said Mavis. "It's Law."

Then everyone in Fairy Tail including Mavis seen the place light up in the distance. They was all confused and Mavis continued to look into the distance trying to figure out what was going on. She knew that magic had to belong to Zeref, but she did not know why he was using it.

Zeref started laughing like a lunatic as the area lit up.

"I bet you wont think so highly of yourself now," said Zeref before laughing again.

Before he knew what happened next the wolf's silver right head emerged from the light unscathed and unharmed before grabbing him by the arm and ripping it off as blood sprayed into the air. This cut his laughter off as he started screaming in pain.

"Y-Y-You shouldn't be alive!" shouted Zeref. "You idiot! Did you think you can harm me! I am an immortal!"

Zeref then tried to heal his arm that was ripped off before realizing it was not working.

"What?" questioned Zeref in surprise and shock as he realized this wolf could do what others could not. It could kill him. "Kill me! Kill me right now!"

The wolf narrowed it's eyes at him for a moment then before Zeref knew what happened next the wolf swung it's massive paw through the air sending the ship with Zeref on it into the distance. The wolf then disappeared again before reappearing and looking down in the air at the Fairy Tail mages as they all gathered around each other and was talking.

"What you think that was about old man?" asked Laxus.

"I don't know, but that magic was similar to Fairy Law," said Makarov shaking his head.

"How is that possible?" asked Gildarts. "Only the guild knows about that magic."

"Honestly I don't know," said Makarov.

"That wolf is it a friend or a foe?" asked Levy.

At the mention of the wolf everyone turned to Levy and looked at her. Wendy looked up in thought before her face went blue with fear as she noticed the wolf looking down at them. Carla looked at Wendy before noticing her face was blue.

"Wendy are you alright?" asked Carla.

Everyone turned and looked at Wendy.

"I-I-It's back!" shouted Wendy scared as she pointed in the air.

Everyone turned and looked up in the air before all of their faces went blue and they started panicking except for Makarov who was calm. Makarov continued to look at the wolf as he thought to himself. This being the first time he's seen the eyes of the wolf. The golden-red head of the wolf had blue eyes while both of the silver heads of the wolf had golden eyes. The wolf started floating down a little in the air, but continued to remain in the air.

 _"This wolf protected us right? What if it was just showing Acnologia that no matter what he did that it was superior? Yeah, but the wolf took his breath attack twice. If it didn't do it the first time they would not be standing there at the moment. Could this mean that the wolf is friendly?"_ thought Makarov as he calmly looked at the wolf.

Makarov then started walking closer towards the wolf as he continued to look at it.

"G-G-Gramps," stuttered Natsu as he noticed Makarov getting closer to it.

"Leave this to the old man," said Laxus. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Everyone nodded their head as they turned and looked back at Makarov as he walked closer towards the wolf. The wolf continued to look at him as he got closer before it narrowed it's eyes at him. Makarov froze as he looked up at the wolf nervously.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu as he ran forwards and then jumped up into the air to attack the wolf.

The fire dragon roar continued towards the wolf before it disappeared into thin air and the roar continued through the air before vaporizing into nothing. The wolf reappeared in it's place before it howled into the air making everyone cover their ears. The ground in water shook again making everyone fall down on the ground.

"Way to go fire face!" shouted Gray. "You provoked it!"

"What you call me popsicle princess!" shouted Natsu as he butted heads with Gray.

"Do I hear fighting?" questioned Erza with a dark aura around her.

"N-N-No. We are not fight. We are best friends," said Gray as he hugged Natsu while shivering. "Tell her Natsu. We are friends."

"Aye Aye!" shouted Natsu agreeing with Gray as he hugged him fearfully.

"He does have a point," said Gildarts. "You shouldn't provoke it Natsu."

"What? But I was just trying to save gramps," said Natsu.

 "Quiet all of you!" shouted Makarov silencing everyone that was talking before turning back to the wolf and looking at it.

Makarov continued to stand still and look at the wolf as it continued to look at him as well with narrowed eyes as it continued to growl intimidatingly. Some time went by before Makarov heard the growling stop and seen it's eyes soften up. Makarov started walking a little closer towards the wolf again as he continued to look at it. After a little bit of walking Makarov seen the wolf's eyes narrow before it started growling again. Makarov froze again and stood still as he looked up at the wolf again.

Makarov and the wolf continued to look at each other as it continued to growl at him and narrow it's eyes. After some time Makarov heard the wolf stop growling before seeing it's eyes soften up again, but before Makarov could get closer Natsu shouted at the wolf again.

"Go away!" shouted Natsu.

The wolf's eyes narrowed before the golden-red middle head and the left silver head of the wolf turned and looked at Natsu. Then it growled at him and Makarov with all three heads as the wolf continued to narrow it's eyes at the both of them.

"Natsu I don't want to hear another word out of you!" shouted Makarov.

"B-B-But gramps I was just-" said Natsu before being cut off.

"Don't make me say it again Natsu!" shouted Makarov.

Natsu snapped his mouth shut as he looked at Makarov.

Makarov turned and looked back up at the wolf as it continued to growl at him and Natsu with narrowed eyes. The right silver head of the wolf and Makarov continued to look at each other while the middle golden-red head and the left silver head continued to keep it's eyes on Natsu. All three of the heads continued to growl though intimidatingly while everyone else continued to wait and watch. After awhile the growling from the wolf's right silver head stopped while the wolf's middle golden-red head and left silver head continued growling at Natsu. The eyes of the wolf remained narrowed however.

Some time went by before the eyes of the wolf's silver right head stopped narrowing at Makarov. Makarov noticed this before he took some more steps closer to the wolf again. After a few more steps the eyes of the wolf's silver right head narrowed again. Makarov stopped and looked up at the wolf again.

"I don't know if you can understand me," said Makarov. "We are not here to harm you."

The wolf continued to narrow it's eyes at him as he talked to it before it started growling again. Makarov started sweating nervously, but remained still as he continued to look at the wolf. 

 _"This wolf hasn't attacked us,"_ thought Makarov. _"Other then the growling and the narrowing eyes. Natsu however didn't help any by provoking it. The only aggressiveness it did was against Acnologia. How can I get the wolf to understand we mean no harm? This wolf seems to have a lot of pride in it. Wait that is it."_

Makarov noticed that the wolf's silver right head stopped growling and that it's eyes soften up. He started walking forwards closer to it again for a little bit before seeing it's eyes narrow. He came to a dead stop before he got on his knees and then placed his hands on the ground with his head down.

"O-O-Old man?" questioned Laxus surprised.

"Laxus quiet leave it to him," said Gildarts.

Everyone remained silent as Makarov continued to bow at the wolf on his hands in knees. The wolf continued to look at him with narrowed eyes before it's eyes soften and then the golden-red middle head as well as the silver left head of the wolf stopped growling and narrowing it's eyes as well. Makarov looked up at hearing the wolf stop growling before seeing the wolf float in the air. Then the wolf was wrapped in a birght-red on the outside and a blackish red on the inside sphere that you couldn't see inside.

Makarov stood back up as he continued to look up in the air at the sphere. Then he watched as the sphere started to get smaller before it was tiny in the sky. Makarov seen the small sphere start to decend towards the water near the coast of the island as the sky went back to normal. He turned and looked at the others.

"Stay behind me, but let's go," said Makarov.

Everyone nodded their heads at him as he said that before they all started running towards the coast following Makarov. When they got to the coast Makarov and everyone looked at the small sphere that was floating above the water. Then the sphere died down as a little girl emerged from the sphere standing on top of the water.

"Stupid idiot," said the girl as she crossed her arms over her stomach. "Who did that dragon think he is, talking to me like that?"

The little girl was only about four feet tail and had a blackish-red tail that swayed in the air behind her. Makarov also noticed the girl had fangs in her mouth as she talked. The girl's hair was a golden-red and flowed down to her feet. All the girls in Fairy Tail gasped at the girl's long hair which seemed to shine in the sunlight. The girl had heterochromatic eyes. The girl's right eye was sky blue while the left eye was gold. To top it off the girl had two horns at the side of her head that curled before pointing straight up.

The bottom part of the girl's outfit was comprized of transparent red cloth with black designs in it that was tied around her waste by a none transparent band in the colors red and gold. It stopped just below the girls belly button. The top part was comprized of transparent red cloth with black designs in it that only covered the top part of the girl with the stomach still showing. The girl also had on a golden necklace and two golden bracelets on her wrists with red gems in them. Two golden earings on each side with a red gem on the end of them hung from the girl's ears. In the girls stomach was another golden belly peircing that had a red gem in it. At the top of the girl's head sat a silver tiara with red and gold gems in it. Other then that the girl was barefoot and standing above the water.

The girl looked towards the island before noticing everyone was looking at her. She was about to say something when everyone except Makarov started bombarding her with questions.

"Who are you?"

"How old are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Why are you so small?"

"Why are you wearing clothing like that?"

"How come your hair is so long?"

"How did you become a wolf?"

"How did you beat the dragon?"

"Why did you kill the dragon?"

"Why was you growling at us?"

"Where did you disappear to after the fight?"

The little girl sighed as she heard them bombarding her with questions one after another not giving her time to reply or say anything.

"Quiet!" shouted Makarov making everyone go silent and look at him. "Let her speak."

Everyone remainded quiet as they all looked at the little girl curious.

"You can come out now," said the little girl. "I know your there."

Everyone looked confused before Mavis appeared near them looking at the girl confused and surprised. She guessed the girl must have felt her presence since no one can see her except those that have the Fairy Tail mark. Everyone looked at her confused wondering who she was.

"F-F-First master," said Makarov gasping.

"What!?" questioned everyone else surprised.

"I'm Mavis Vermilion," said Mavis. "Fairy Tail's first guild master."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and in shock before hearing the little girl clear her throat. Everyone turned and looked at her curiously.

"Now that everyone is here and that I have gotten the uninvited guests gone," said the little girl. "Allow me to offically introduce myself. My name is Princess Rose Anastasia Sangre."

"Princess? Sangre?" questioned Makarov confused. "I thought the royal family name was Fiore?"

"I am not a Princess from here," said Princess Rose. "I am from the heavens. The world of the gods."

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone surprised and in shock even Mavis and Makarov.

"What is someone with your status doing here?" asked Gildarts.

Everyone turned and looked at him before turning and looking back at Princess Rose.

"My world is facing a crisis," said Princess Rose. "I came here because I need your help."

"What?" questioned Makarov surprised. "Your aleady so strong. Why would you need our help?"

"It's not strength that I need," said Princess Rose. "About six hundred years ago my mother believed that there should be interaction and relationships with the humans. She believed that it was the duty of a god to look after all the humans in this world and in the heavens. My mother meet my father and they fell in love with each other. Soon I was born, but after that everything started going badly. My father started becoming abusive towards my mother. My mother took it for as long as she could, but once my father raised a hand to me my mother killed him. My mother still believed though that there could be interaction and relationships with gods and humans. She tried to tell the other gods, but they wouldn't listen to her. They turned their backs on the humans. I been doing everything I could, but the gods they won't listen to me. The gods they don't understand. They have never interacted with humans before. They never had any relationships with humans. They never felt any love before. You all look at each other as family. Yes you all had your problems and hard times, but you all learn and grow from them as well."

Everyone continued to listen as they all took in what she was saying.

"Six hundred years ago?" questioned Levy. "Just how old are you?"

"I am over five hundred years old," said Princess Rose.

Everyone looked surprised and in shock as she said that as they looked at her.

 _"What that old?_ " thought Mavis. _"I'm only one hundred in eleven even though I don't look it, but then again she don't look over five hundred years old either. She looks only like thirteen or maybe even younger giving her height."_

"What that old?" questioned Makarov.

"Yes," said Princess Rose nodding her head.

"What magic do you use?" asked Natsu.

"I use blood magic and blood god slaying magic," said Princess Rose.

"Another god slayer?" questioned Natsu surprised.

"You must be talking about that guy that claimed to be a god slayer and was using black fire," said Princess Rose.

Natsu nodded his head as she said that.

"I'm nothing like him," said Princess Rose. "I'm a half god and half vampire."

"V-V-Vampire?" questioned Levy nervously.

"Well that explains your fangs, tail, and horns," said Makarov.

"Yes," said Princess Rose nodding her head. "My mother was a god and my father was a vampire. Then my mother raised me to be a blood god slayer after my father was killed. That wolf you seen is my god form."

"What?" questioned everyone shocked as she said that.

"Why are you wearing clothing like that?" questioned Lisanna.

"Oh these are the clothing of my world," said Princess Rose.

"How come your hair is so long?" asked Wendy.

"I never cut it before," said Princess Rose.

"It doesn't even have any split ends," said Lucy in awe.

"Why was you growling at us?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Sorry I had to test you to see what you would do," said Princess Rose.

"Don't worry about it," said Makarov waving it off.

Makarov and everyone continued to look at the Princess as she looked back at them.

"You who has showed me such great respect," said Princess Rose before turning and glaring at Natsu who flinched. "Unlike some others. I ask you please help me save my world. I understand if you have other things that you got to do, but please I need your help to help me show the other gods that there can be interaction and relationships."

"Of course we'll help you," said Mavis.

"We will help you Princess," said Makarov.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much," said Princess Rose as she bowed at them all.

"Oh no don't bow to us," said Makarov nervously. "Your a god and you saved everyone here. We should be bowing to you."

"Well I couldn't have just sat by and done nothing," said Princess Rose before crossing her arms on her stomach. "Stupid idiot talking to me like that. Such great disrespect."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"So what do we need to do to go there?" asked Makarov confused.

"Oh all you have to do is gather together," said Princess Rose. "I'll take you there myself."

Makarov nodded his head and everyone gathered together nearby him. Princess Rose nodded her head at them all before everyone vanished into thin air leaving nothing behind.

* * *

 **AN:**  This is a story I came up with awhile ago, but do to the site closing my account down I posted it on another site. I felt the need to post it here as well for those that want to read it. This story is a Mavis X Oc story, but there is other relationships that go on in the story as well. I posted this story as explict do to the Lemons that is in the story, but for the most part there is only three Lemons that will be revealed through the story. Whether there will be more lemons is currently unknown at the moment as I have not gotten that far in the story. One lemon will only be shown in a flashback while the other two will be actually shown. Previously I hide the lemon part of the story for one of them and only mentioned it, but on this site since I can post stories that have lemons in it without getting in trouble I decided I'll add it into the story in a flashback in one of the chapters. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this story and I'll do my best to make it as good as I can. If you see anything that could use some work on please feel free to let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I do however own my own Oc's and character that I made up.


	2. Bloodia and Bloodgate Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail arrives in the world of the Gods. Now follow them as the story continues and see what new adventures Fairy Tail will get themself into.

Fairy Tail appeared on land again before they all fell down crashing into the ground intensely. They was all struggling to get up at the moment as the gravity in this place was intense. It took them a loong time, but eventually they was able to get back onto their feet and look around at where they are curiously. Princess Rose continued to stand there as Fairy Tail looked around and got use to the gravity. They seemed to be in a plain with black soil with light red grass that came up to their calfs. All around the plains about as far as you can see on three sides was surrounded by trees of different types and sizes. Some of these trees was of different shades of red and as far as they can tell some of them looked black as well. What appeared to be black pine trees with light red needles as well as light red pine trees with dark red needles was along with the other trees. The other trees had different shades of red leaves on them from the lightest red to the darkest red. There was a forest on every side of the plain that they was standing in.

Fairy Tail then turned and looked in front of them to see that this side had no trees. There was a hill that went up instead. Everyone then looked up into the sky and looked at it. The sky was light red and had black clouds that hung in the sky. They tried looking at the sun before they all covered their eyes from the intense light from the sun. The sun was bright red not that anyone in Fairy Tail could look at it directly anyways. While everyone was looking around Princess Rose walked a little up the hill before she stood there and looked up at the sun with a smile on her face. Her fangs peaking out from her lips as she did.

"Is it going to rain?" questioned Mavis confused at the black clouds.

"No it isn't Mavis," said Princess Rose.

Everyone was shocked and surprised and turned quickly as they all looked at her to see her standing a little up the hill in front of them looking up at the sun smiling while her fangs peaked out from her lips. They didn't know what color the sun was, but it seemed to bath Princess Rose in a red light that seemed to make her shine. Everyone looked at her in awe and confusion, but Mavis' cheeks flushed pink as she continued to be mesmerized by her beauty. After a few moments of being mesmerized Mavis shook her head before speaking.

"Y-Y-You can hear me?" stuttered Mavis still a little mesmerized by Princess Rose.

"I can do more then just hear you Mavis," said Princess Rose as she looked down before turning and looking at her. "I could see you ever since I was on earthland."

"What!?" shouted everyone in the guild surprised even Mavis with wide eyes.

"H-H-How is that possible?" questioned Makarov. "I thought only people with the Fairy Tail mark could see her."

"You forget," said Princess Rose looking at him. "I am half god and half vampire. I can see things that normal people can not. You will find that I will not be the only one that can see you either. Others in this world will also be able to see you. In this world you are no different then anyone else."

"I-I-I'm alive?" questioned Mavis.

"To put it bluntly yes," said Princess Rose. "About as live as any other person in this world. This however is only in this world."

Everyone gasped at that as they looked back and forth between Mavis and Princess Rose. Princess Rose looked up at the sky as everyone continued to look back and forth while their mouths hung open. After a few moments of looks up at the sky Princess Rose looked back down at everyone.

"Welcome to Bloodia," said Princess Rose waving her hand around the area. "My home world."

Everyone snapped their mouth shut as she said that. Princess Rose turned and started running through the grass up the hill pretty fast like a little kid playing in the sunlight. The only thing showing she was royalty was the jewelry she was wearing and the tiara on her head otherwise she would look just like another kid minus the clothing that is. Mavis was the first one to run after the Princess up the hill and Makarov who noticed this took off after her. Everyone else then took off running up the hill after him.

Princess Rose was the first up the hill and stood there and looked out into the distance. Everyone in Fairy Tail looked up at her before they all froze and looked at her in awe as the sun shined down bathing her in a red glow making her shine. Mavis was mesmerized again as she looked at the Princess. The Princesses hair shining brightly from behind her as it flowed down her back towards her feet.

Princess Rose turned around and looked down the hill at all the others who continued to look up at her with open mouths. Mavis however was drooling as she continued to stare, but she did not have her mouth open. Princess Rose giggled and everyone blushed, but Mavis had a dark blush then everyone else in embarrassment at being caught staring at the Princess as well as the Princesses cute giggle.

"Are you coming or what?" asked the Princess.

Everyone snapped out of it as she said that before they all continued running up the hill again. Once everyone got up the hill which took them awhile do to the gravity they looked out into the distance.

"Is that a city?" questioned Makarov noticing the city in the distance.

"Yes that is Sangre city," said Princess Rose. "The Capital of Bloodia."

Everyone continued to look at it in awe. Princess Rose looked at it for a moment before smiling revealing her fangs again.

"Race you!" shouted Princess Rose before she took off vanishing from everyones sight.

"Your on!" shouted Natsu before looking at Happy. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye Aye!" shouted Happy before picking Natsu up and flying into the air with extreme difficulty none the less.

Wendy turned and looked at Carla.

"Let's go Carla," said Wendy.

Carla nodded her head at her before picking her up and flew off after Natsu and the Princess with just as much difficulty.

"Alright Panther Lily you too," said Gajeel.

"Yes, sir," said Panther Lily before picking up Gajeel and taking off after the others with just as much difficulty as the last two.

"Hey no fair!" shouted Mavis throwing a fist in the air at them before running off after them.

Makarov and the other looked stunned for a moment before they all ran off after the Princess. Laxus turned into lightning and shot into the distance. The others just continued to go at their own pace.

Princess Rose got there first and waited at the entrance of the city for everyone else to get there. She knew that she really didn't have to run. She stood there for some time before she heard the crackling on lightning and then Laxus appeared nearby. He turned and looked at her.

"Not surprised your her first Princess," said Laxus.

Princess Rose nodded her head at him as she continued to stand there and wait for all the others. Laxus looked up at the sky before asking a question.

"So who you think is going to get here next?" questioned Laxus.

"Wendy followed by Natsu then Gajeel. Mavis will then show up after that followed by the rest," said Princess Rose.

"Well lets see if your correct," said Laxus.

Princess Rose smiled as her fangs peaked out from her lips as she nodded her head. They continued to wait for some time then Princess Rose turned and looked up into the air. She smiled again revealing her fangs peaked out of her mouth. Laxus looked at her then looked up in the air before gasping in surprise at seeing Wendy flying towards them.

"Wendy?" questioned Laxus surprised as Wendy flew down and landed nearby them. "How you get here first?"

"I hit Natsu and Happy with a dragon roar," said Wendy before looking away guiltily.

Laxus started laughing and I giggled as I heard Wendy say that making her blush as well as Laxus who was still laughing while he blushed. We stood there for some time before seeing Natsu and Happy flying towards us.

"Wendy that was unfair!" shouted Natsu in the air before landing nearby.

"Unfair?" questioned Princess Rose looking at him. "What are you complaining about you did the same thing to Gajeel."

Natsu's eyes widen as he looked at her in surprise for what she said as well as her already there.

"Y-Y-Your already here?" questioned Natsu.

"Of course I am," said Princess Rose. "You didn't really think you could beat me here did you? Your too slow."

"Hey I am not slow!" shouted Natsu.

"Watch who your talking to," said Laxus.

"I am not talking to you Laxus," said Natsu. "I can talk however I want."

The next thing Laxus or Wendy seen was Princess Rose appearing in front of Natsu with her fist buried in his stomach. Natsu collapsed onto the ground knocked out by the Princess. Laxus and Wendy didn't even realized she moved until they seen her appear with her hand buried in his stomach.

Not to much latter Gajeel showed up, but he didn't say a word just stood there. He seemed to be satisfied that Natsu was knocked out. A little while after that Mavis then showed up before guessing who got there first, but she was surprised to hear when the others got there except for Laxus that is. Not to much latter after that they could see everyone else running towards them in the distance before they all caught up to them. Makarov didn't even bother asking who got there first or anything as he stood there panting for air with most of the others. After that Princess Rose picked up Natsu by the neck of his shirt before turning to Erza.

"Erza carry him," said Princess Rose before tossing him like a rag doll through the air to her.

There was a thunk as Natsu's head hit her armor before putting him on her back. Everyone else cringed at the sound of his head hitting her armor except for Princess Rose. Princess Rose then turned around and started walking into the city as everyone else followed her.

As everyone continued to follow her they continued to look around the area of the city. The road was made out of what appeared to be red stone. They continued to go pass houses and shops that seemed to be made out of blackish-red and light red wood and stone. Clear windows was inside some of the shops and Fairy Tail can see a few people here and there as they continued to follow the Princess. These people looked just like all other humans, but they all had two thing in common. They all had tails and horns that was in different colors that matched their hair. Other then that they all seemed to be wearing the same clothing as Princess Rose in the color red, but without the fancy designs and accessories.

"The road is red," said Levy looking down at the road.

"First of all it is not a road it is a walkway," said Princess Rose correcting her. "Secondly it is not red it is white stone."

Levy's mouth hung open as she looked at the Princess before looking down at the stone on the walkway confused.

"It's hot out here," complained Gray. "I think fire freak is overheating."

"It's because of the red sun," said Princess Rose. "It is a bit hotter then normal suns."

"Guess that is why everything looks red," said Mavis.

 _"Oh, well that makes sense,"_ thought Levy.

"That is correct," said Princess Rose before pointing to some buildings. "The houses and shops are made out of mostly red and black wood and stone."

They continued to follow Princess Rose through the city as they continued to look around at the shops, buildings, and houses. 

"So this is the world of the gods," said Lucy quietly. "My mother must be here."

Princess Rose stopped and everyone in Fairy Tail stopped as well. She turned around and looked at Lucy.

"Your mother is?" questioned Princess Rose.

Lucy looked surprised as she looked at the Princess. She didn't think she heard that.

"Layla Heartfilia," said Lucy.

"No, I mean what magic did she have?" questioned Princess Rose.

"She had celestial spirit magic," said Lucy confused.

Princess Rose looked down at the walkway as she said that, "I hate to be the bare of bad new, but no your mother is not here."

"What why not?" asked Erza.

There was a groan as everyone turned to look at Natsu who was starting to stire awake.

"W-W-What happened?" asked Natsu confused.

"Don't know," said Princess Rose shrugging it off like nothing happened, but everyone else who has already heard knew better. "Anyways it's kind of complicated."

"Huh what is complicated?" asked Natsu confused, but everyone ignored him.

"I take it this has something to do with what you said about the others?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Yes it does," said Princess Rose. "Usually when someone dies they go to a world that reflects their magic or infinity. Since your mother is a celestial mage then she wouldn't have been able to come here. She would have gone to the celestial world, but since the others don't want any interaction or relationships with the humans. The way to that world is closed shut. Right now they are basically floating between your world and the heavens unable to move on. Let me put it this way there is your world, there is our world, and in between those worlds there is a place called the void. Under normal circumtances people that die usually pass on straight to the heavens, but because the other worlds are closed off they can not pass through so the are stuck in an endless void. This is what the problem is that I'm facing at the moment and have been trying to deal with."

Natsu continued to look confused at what they was talking about. He didn't get this stuff.

"I see," said Lucy looking down as tears slowly feel down her cheeks.

Princess Rose walked over before placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing everything I can do," said Princess Rose.

"D-D-Don't worry I-I-It's not your fault Princess," said Lucy as her voice cracked.

Princess Rose pulled her hand away and turned around unable to watch it, but her hand made a fist. She hated giving people bad news. Wendy went over and hugged Lucy feeling bad for her and the two continued to hug each other as they cried. Natsu looked confused as he looked at the crying girls and back at Princess Rose. 

"L-L-Luce are you alright?" asked Natsu worried. "W-W-What's wrong L-L-Luce?"

"Natsu leave her alone," said Makarov sternly.

"What, but Gramps," said Natsu.

"She will be alright," said Makarov.

Natsu looked unsure about that, but remained quite not wanting to go against the Guild Master. Mavis was looking at Princess Rose and noticed that her hand was closed in a fist. After some time Lucy and Wendy stopped crying and Princess Rose's fist relaxed again. Lucy looked back up as she calmed down.

"I-I-It's alright Wendy I'm alright," said Lucy looking at Wendy.

Wendy however didn't let go of her hand though as she stood next to her holding her hand. Lucy smiled down at her as the last tear rolled down her cheek before falling to the stone pavement below. Princess Rose turned and looked at Lucy for a moment before Lucy nodded her head. Princess Rose turned around and continued walking through the city down the stone pavement as everyone followed her. 

After a little while of walking they came to a park with a red river that was flowing through it. Everyone looked on as they took in the park which was a grass area with walkways through it. The park had light red bushes, black trees with light red leaves, black pine trees with red needles. There was a black tree in the park that had light red blossoms on it. There was roses of different shades of red all around the park in places.

"Are those red cherry blossoms?" asked Lucy amazed.

"Yes they are," said Princess Rose nodding her head as they walked down the stone pathway through the park.

Princess Rose stopped as Mavis ran over to the river nearby and got down and looked at it. She was about to put her hand in it when she stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that," said Princess Rose.

Everyone even Mavis turned and looked at her curiously as she said that.

"Huh?" questioned Mavis confused. "Why not?"

"That is blood," said the Princess.

"B-B-Blood," stuttered Levy looking at Princess Rose surprised. "R-R-Rivers of b-b-blood."

Princess Rose turned and looked at her.

"This is the blood world," said Princess Rose. "It be best you get used to that as it's common around here."

Levy's mouth dropped open as she said that as she looked at her with wide eyes. Everyone else was just surprised as they looked at her. Mavis however put her hands in the river of blood while Princess Rose was facing the others and took a drink. A moment later she stood up and walked around dizzy.

Princess Rose turned and looked at Mavis to see she was walking around dizzy. She almost fell over, but a moment later Princess Rose caught her as she appeared next to her. Everyone looked confused at where the Princess was just at as she disappeared from view.

"O-O-Oh everything is s-s-spinning," stuttered Mavis.

"That's what happens when you drink blood and get a blood rush," said Princess Rose.

Everyone turned and looked at them as they heard them say that.

"When did she move?" asked Laxus.

Everyone else didn't answer as they continued to look at them like that.

"B-B-Blood rush?" questioned Levy after a few moment breaking the silence.

Princess Rose turned and looked at her as she asked that, "First of all stop stuttering the word blood or your going to be a suttering mess throughout your time here. Secondly blood rush is what happens when someone drinks blood and the blood rushes to their head. She'll be fine in a little bit."

Levy pouted as she heard the Princess say that. How was she suppose to stop stuttering that word? It's not every day you meet a vampire. It's not like they are all over the world, besides it makes her nervous.

"If you haven't noticed Levy the city is full of vampires," said Princess Rose making everyone confused as they looked at her including Levy. "This is a city of vampires and if that makes you nervous you best get used to it."

Levy's mouth dropped open as she looked at the Princess. What? How did she know that?

"Stuttering is a common occurence of nervousness," said Princess Rose.

Everyone waited for a little while before Mavis started coming too. She looked to where she was at before noticing she was in the Princesses arms. She blushed as she noticed that as she looked at her.

"P-P-Princess," stuttered Mavis.

Princess Rose looked down at her in her arms before smiling revealing her fangs to her.

"I take it you feel better now?" asked Princess Rose.

Mavis nodded her head at her as she asked that. Then the Princess helped her back up on her feet. Princess Rose then turned around and started walking down the stone pathway through the park. Everyone in Fairy Tail continued to follow her through the park as they looked around.

After some time through the park they made it back out on the walkway and continued forwards for a little bit as they all looked around at the shops, buildings, and houses. Then Princess Rose turned right on another walkway before continuing and everyone followed her again. After a little while she then turned left on another walkway and they all continued forwards again.

Soon they came out on a circle area with a fountain in the center of it spraying out red liquid. All around the area there was buildings and shops. Mavis noticed something before she went over to it and looked at it.

"Hey more blood," said Mavis pointing at it.

Everyone turned and looked at her even Princess Rose who stopped and looked over at her. There was a trench that seemed to go around the circle area.

"Yeah there is a trench of blood that goes around this area in a circle," said Princess Rose. "The buildings and shops are built over it and even the stone walkways go over it."

"Seriously?" questioned everyone surprised.

"Yeah," said Princess Rose nodding her head.

"I didn't notice it," said Lucy.

"I thought I smelled blood," said Laxus. "I thought it was just something nearby or the Princess."

"Look there is a fountain with it as well," said Levy avoiding saying the name.

Princess Rose ignored the fact she dodge saying the word before walking closer towards the fountain a little then she turned and looked at everyone.

"Give it a try," said Princess Rose.

Levy paled and everyone else looked at her like she was nuts except for Mavis who looked at her interested. She ran over to it before putting her hands into it and scooped some of it up.

"Mavis do you think that-" said Makarov before cutting himself off as it was to late.

Mavis had already brought it up to her mouth and was drinking it as everyone looked on nervously at her. They all waited to see what will happen, but after a moment Mavis put her hands down and smiled.

"It tastes like strawberry flavored water," said Mavis.

"What?" questioned most of everyone else.

"I thought I smelled strawberries," said Natsu. "I thought it was just Lucy."

Everyone shook their heads at him as he said that, but all the dragon slayers thought the same thing. Everyone then went over to the fountain before they all tried it for themselves.

"Wow your right it does taste like strawberry water," said Lucy.

"I'm surprised it's not that other stuff," said Levy.

Princess Rose shook her head at her as she dodged saying the word again. Then everyone started going around and looking at the shops in interest.

"You all can go do some shopping later," said Princess Rose. "Lets continue."

Everyone turned and looked at her for a moment before nodding their head at her. Princess Rose turned around and head towards another walkway through the city. Everyone followed her into the walkway as they continued to follow her while looking around at the shops and buildings. After a little while Princess Rose turned right since the walkway forwards ended and only went right and left. She continued down this one for a little bit before turning left.

Princess Rose stepped on the new small walkway that seemed to have a trench with blood that ran through it. It looked like someone rolled out the red carpet for her, but inside of a carpet they rolled out the blood trench. Everyone looked nervous about walking on it. Mavis put her foot out over the trench before putting it down lightly. Then she felt it touch something solid. Mavis got down and put her hand on it while looking at it for a moment to see it was covered by glass.

She then got up and stepped out on it standing on top of it before running off to catch up to Princess Rose. Everyone else looked nervous at her for a moment. Wendy put a foot out and brought it down slowly before feeling it touch something solid. She realized it was glass before stepping complete out on it and then smiling.

"Hey it's glass," said Wendy before she started jumping up and down on it excitedly.

Everyone was nervous that she would fall through it, but after some time of jumping on it nothing happened. Wendy turned around and ran off to catch up to Princess Rose and Mavis who stopped and was waiting. Everyone else decide to give it a try before finding out Wendy was right and that the glass was holding them up steadily. Everyone then continued forwards to catch up to Princess Rose and the others.

After everyone caught up to Princess Rose she turned around and continued to lead them through the winding walkway that seemed to curve and continue on. Fairy Tail just continued to follow her through the city as she continued on her way.

Soon they came to a stop at a steep hill with stone steps in it that went up the hill. The stone steps appeared to be red, but well that's what they all thought last time and was wrong. There was a black railing on both side of the stone steps that followed the steps up the steep hill.

"More white stone?" asked Levy looking at them.

"These stone steps are red," said Princess Rose.

"Oh," said everyone as she said that.

Gajeel went over to the railing and tapped it to hear it send a ring through the air.

"Black steel," said Gajeel interested.

Everyone looked at him for a moment before Wendy said something.

"Wait I seen this hill before," said Wendy. "There was a building at the top of the hill if I remember corectly." 

Everyone looked at her as she said that before turning and looking at the Princess about to ask her. She was gone however and everyone looked around for her before they looked up the stairs to see the Princess was already half way up the long flight of stairs already.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Mavis before she started climbing up the stairs.

They thought they heard the sound of giggling, but was not sure about that from way down at the bottom. Everyone looked at one another before they started climbing the massively long flight of stairs.

Princess Rose was the first one up the stairs and continued to look into the distance with a smile on her face and her back to the others. Mavis was about three quarters up the stairs and her legs felt like they was on fire. These stairs was harsh on the legs, but it wasn't just that either. The intensity of the gravity and heat made climbing the massively long flight of stairs harder then it should be. Mavis looked up at the top to see Princess Rose standing there looking forwards. The red sunlight from the sun shinned of her hair making it shine magnificantly. Mavis was mesmerized again as she looked at her drolling as she did.

 _"S-S-So beautiful,"_ thought Mavis.

Princess Rose turned around and looked down at everyone to see most of them was still climbing the stairs. She noticed Mavis had stopped and was looking up at her.

"Hey you coming?" questioned Princess Rose.

Mavis blushed embarrassed at being caught drooling again and stairing at her before she continued up the stairs. Legs burning on fire or not she was determind to make it to the top.

After some time Mavis got to the top panting for air and catching her breath. She collapsed on the stone walkway at the top as her legs felt sore. She continued looking down for a while at the stone walkway as she tried to get her breath back and sweet dripped down her head onto the walkway. Mavis then looked up and gasped in surprise and shock at what she seen.

Everyone eventually got to the top after some time except for Natsu who seemed to be still climbing the stairs. They all collapsed on the stone pavement as they looked down at it panting for air and sweet dripping off their faces and down their bodies.

"Y-Y-You all have to see this," said Mavis pointing forwards.

Everyone looked up at her before turning and looking at what she was pointing at. They all gasped as they looked at it. What they seen in front of them was a castle. Unlike other castles this one did not have an outter wall or even a gate at all. At the top was nothing, but a wide open plain of lawn and in the center of the plain was a castle. The castle was massive. This castle seemed to be made in the colors blood red, black, gold, and silver.

At the top of the castle there was water falls of blood that flowed down it. Where those went no one knew as there wasn't any body of water or blood around the castle at all. The waterfalls just seemed to stop half way up the castle. From the stone steps leading to the castle was a stone pathway that had a circle area in the center with another fountain that sprayed out water or blood. Bushes, roses of different shades of red just like in the park, and statues seemed to frame the stone pathway to the castle. 

The front yard of the castle on both sides of the stone pathway to the castle seemed to have been turned into a garden with a red cherry blossom at it's core. All around the plain where the castle stood on every side except the side where the stairs was at was a forest. Behind the forest able to be seen in the distance was mountains with cascading blood waterfalls coming down them showing there is a body of water or blood behind the forest somewhere. To say the least it was magnificant and continued to hold everyone in awe as they continued to look all alround.

"I thought there would be a wall or gate," said Makarov in awe, "but this is something magnificant."

"Thank you," said Princess Rose turning and looking at him as everyone looked at her. "Welcome to Bloodgate Castle."

"I knew it," said Wendy still in awe at seeing it up close. "I seen it earlier before we got to the city, but I couldn't see it clearly."

"Ughhh...ahhh...finally made it," said Natsu collapsing on the ground as everyone turned and looked at him. "I-I never want to see another stair in my life."

Everyone shook their heads at him as he said that before looking at Princess Rose. She turned around and started walking down the path towards the castle. Everyone started following her as she did.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Natsu looking up before looking shocked as he looked around the area.

Whether the Princess heard him or not she still continued down the pathway towards the castle as everyone else followed her. Natsu snapped out of it after a moment before running off after everyone to catch up. He eventually caught up to everyone. As they continued they soon got to the center where the fountain is at.

"Is this one that stuff too?" asked Levy pointing at the fountain.

Princess Rose stopped and turned and looked at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said the Princess.

"I mean is this one like the stuff the rivers are made out of," said Levy.

"Sorry I don't understand," said the Princess.

Levy looked at the Princess and gritted her teeth annoyed. Everyone looked between the Princess and Levy. Was the Princess doing this on purpose to Levy? They continued to wait to see what one will break first.

"Nevermind," said Levy crossing her arms.

"Well if you say so," said Princess Rose.

It seemed the Princess has won this one if she was doing it on purpose. Princess Rose turned around and continued down the stone pathway towards the castle. Everyone followed her and Levy eyed the fountain with a glare as she past it before pouting. They continued down the path for a little while again before Mavis asked a question.

"So did that fountain have blood?" asked Mavis curiously.

"No it was strawberry water," said Princess Rose as she continued down the pathway without stopping as everyone followed her.

 _"Grrr. Why couldn't she have just said that?"_ thought Levy annoyed.

"Oh," said Mavis happily as a small blush appeared on her cheeks for a moment before it disappeared.

Princess Rose continued to lead them to the doors for a little while, but as they got closer Natsu took off passing the Princess as he headed towards the castle doors.

"I got the doors," said Natsu.

The Princess stopped and watched him as he ran to the doors. Everyone stopped with her as they waited to see if she would say anything, but she just continued to stand there and watch. Natsu got to the doors and put his hands on it before he started pushing on it.

Princess Rose started walking towards the doors again and everyone followed her. It wasn't to much longer until they got to the doors.

"Those are some hug doors," said Makarov noticing how big the doors are as well as there was no handle to open them. 

Natsu was still struggling to open the doors and everyone sweet dropped as they looked at him struggling. After a little more of trying to open the doors and failing to do so Natsu turned around and noticed everyone giving him weird looks.

"Hey what you doing help me," said Natsu. "If we all work together there is nothing we can't do."

Everyone stood there and waited as they turned and looked at the Princess, but she was just standing there and watching. Everyone looked at one another for a moment.

"Alright lets go," said Erza rallying everyone.

Everyone started heading towards the doors, but Makarov and Mavis waited as they continued to look at the Princess to see what she would do. She however was just standing there watching them. Erza stopped and looked back to see Makarov and Mavis was just standing there.

"Masters are you coming?" asked Erza.

"I think I'll stay here," said Mavis.

"I'll stay here as well," said Makarov.

Erza nodded her head before turning and continuing to the doors. Everyone got to the doors and found a place to put their hands on it before they all started to try to push the door open. This continued for awhile as everyone struggled to open the door and Makarov sweet dropped along with Mavis as they did.

After some time of struggling and not getting the door to budge at all they all stepped back panting and catching their breath. Princess Rose walked towards the doors and everyone noticed her before they moved out of the way. Erza grabbed Natsu and dragged him out of the way with her.

"Hey I'm not done yet!" shouted Natsu.

"Save it Natsu," said Erza. "Just leave this to the Princess she knows this castle better then anyone else."

"What makes you think she can open it?" asked Natsu looking at her. "All of us tried and it didn't even budge."

Princess Rose placed her hand on the door before she push and the door swung open as it creaked. Natsu turned and seen it before his eyes went wide.

"W-W-What?" questioned Natsu.

Most of the others was not surprised she was able to open the door, but some of the stupid ones just continued to look at her with wide eyes.

"T-T-That is not possible," stuttered Natsu.

"I don't expect a moron like you to understand," said the Princess as Gray started laughing at Natsu.

"I'm not a moron!" shouted Natsu.

Princess Rose however did not reply to him as she turned around and walked into the castle ignoring Gray's laughter. Everyone followed her into the castle and as they did Gray's laughter died. Everyone gasped as they looked around the area they was at in the castle.

The floor of the castle was made out of white stone. Two curved staircase made of dark red wood went up to a raised landing before splitting into two direction with more stairs to the second floor and a fancy designed black wood railing framed it on the way up. On the second floor there was a balcony that ran down the left and right sides of the castle complete with a fancy designed black wood railing. Pillars of white stone went from the first floor to the second floor before continuing on up and forming a gothic arch. Farther up there was more balconys with fancy black wood railings, but you couldn't see much of what was up there. 

The windows in the castle had clear class in them with fancy designed black wood trimming around them. There was a set of double doors just as big as the entrance doors to the castle in the center on the left and right sides of the castle just under the balcony. There was another set of big double doors just as big as the entrance doors to the castle in the center of the raised landing that the curved stairs lead to. These doors was made with light red wood just like the entrance doors and framed with a black wood fancy trimming. On the right and left side of the arched stairs where you go up to the raised landing was two gothic archways that lead farther into another area. There was another set of double doors at the top of the stairs in the center on both the left and right sides of the balcony. The curved stairs had a red velvet rug that went up them on both sides until it reached the raised platform before continuing up to the second floor. Fancy trimming of black wood seemed to finish the castle off. 

"This is the Grand Entrance," said Princess Rose waving her hand around the room in the air as everyone looked at her and then around the room in awe. "Now then please follow me."

Everyone turned and looked at her before nodding their heads. Princess Rose turned around and walked over to the right side of the curved stairs before she started climbing up them to the raised landing. Then she walked over to the double doors in the center of the raised landing before placing a hand on one of the doors and pushing it open. The door swung open revealing a hallway with a trench in it with blood flowing through it under the black stone flooring making it look like someone laid out the velvet carpet for the Princess.

This was a pretty tall and decent sized hallway and there was gothic archways that went from the pillars on the side of the hallway up to the roof like a ribbed cage. On both sides of the hallway in front of the pillars was stautes of armor and between the statues of armor was fancy designed gothic arched framed windows. If not for the windows they wouldn't be able to see anything at all do to the fact the hallway was done in black stone and blackish-red wood.

"Hey I wanted to do that," said Natsu.

Everyone turned and looked at him as he said that before shaking their heads at him.

"Fine I get the next one," said Natsu.

Everyone sweet dropped except for the Princess as he said that. The Princess turned and walked into the hallway and everyone from Fairy Tail followed her as she did. They continued to follow the Princess down the hallway for a little while before someone said something.

"Amazing there is a lake," said Mavis excitedly.

Princess Rose stopped and turned looking at her to see she had her face pressed up again the glass of one of the window on the right looking out of it. Outside of the window was an inner courtyard with red cherry blossoms, other trees, flowers of different types in different shades of red, a statue of Rose as a wolf in a circle area between two red cherry blossoms. A stone pathway conecting the stone circle area to a part of the castle. A big lake took up the majority of the inner courtyard.

"Your right," said Makarov as he went over there and looked out.

"I think it's made of blood," said Mavis.

"Your correct," said Princess Rose nodding her head at her before pointing to the other side. "That side has the fountain of blood."

Mavis turned and looked at Princess Rose for a moment as she said that before running over and pressing her face to the glass looking out of it. Princess Rose giggled as she seen that and Mavis turned before blushing and then went back to looking out of it. Makarov went over and looked out of it as well while everyone else except Levy who seemed to be pale in the face and Gajeel who was looking woried at her looked out of the other windows.

On the other side of the hallway outside the window was another inner courtyard. This one had a fountain of blood in the center surrounded by a circle black stone paved area around it. Red cherry blossoms continued to surround the blood fountain with benches underneath them. Flowers of different kinds in different shades of red all around with black stone pathways that ran up and down around the area. Trees of different kinds along with the flowers framed the pathways through the inner courtyard. Farther along was plain light red grass fields with a few trees here in there like a good place to have a picnic at. 

"These are two of the inner courtyards," said Princess Rose. "They are accessed from the Grand Entrance through the archways."

"Two of the inner courtyards?" questioned Makarov turning around and looking at her.

"Yes there is four in all," said Princess Rose as Makarov's eyes widen. "One in the west, one in the east, and these two."

Makarov continued to look in awe before he walked back over to Princess Rose. Mavis however was still going back and forth pressing her face to the glass and looking out at the inner courtyards. This made Princess Rose smile revealing her fangs. Everyone else other then Levy and Gajeel was looking out the window where the fountain is at now. After a little while the Princess cleared her throat gaining the attention of the others as they turned and looked at her.

"Lets continue," said Princess Rose.

Everyone nodded their heads before walking up to her. Princess Rose then turned around and started walking down the hallway again. Everyone continued to follow her down the hallway for a little while before Natsu said something that stopped them.

"This statue of armor is creepy," said Natsu.

"Aye Aye scary," said Happy agreeing.

Princess Rose stopped and turned looking at him as well as everyone else as he continued to stand there looking at one of the armor of statues. The statues of armor was completely blood red from head to feet, but it was very intimidating looking. Natsu reached out and was about to touch it, but before he could the eyes in the helm started glowing red then it's hand that was holding a sword shot up. Natsu paled as the sword went right over his should next to his neck and stayed there about an inch away. Erza looked at it interestingly before going up to one of them and looking at the helmet of one.

"Wait I think there is people inside them," said Erza. "Hey you in there come on out."

Nothing happened and Erza looked confused as she looked at it. Princess Rose started giggling and everyone turned and looked at her as she did confused.

"What is so funny?" asked Gray confused.

"They are not statues of armor," said Princess Rose. "They are Bloodgate Knights my Royal Guards. I made them myself personally."

"Made them?" questioned Erza confused.

"Yes I made them out of blood magic," said Princess Rose.

Everyone gasped as she said that as they looked at her surprised except Levy who's face went blue with fear. Makarov and Mavis was not surprised she used blood magic to make them considering she was a blood god, but to think she made them was another story.

"Stand down now!" order Princess Rose.

The Bloodgate knight removed the sword that was next to Natsu's neck and put it's arm down then it's eyes stopped glowing red making it look like a statue of armor again. 

"T-T-That was really scary," stuttered Happy.

"Aye Aye," said Natsu agreeing with Happy.

Princess Rose however ignored them as she turned back around and started walking again. Everyone else folowed her as they walked down the hallway. As they got closer towards another set of double door that had a cirlce carved in the center of it with a wolf in the center of the circle with it's head held up in the air. Two wings came off the circle in the center of the doors on both sides. Natsu seeing the door smiled before taking off towards the door passing Princess Rose.

"I got this door!" shouted Natsu happily.

Princess Rose didn't say anything just kept walking while the others sweet dropped at what Natsu said. If this door was anything like the last doors then everyone knew that the chance of Natsu opening the door is slim at best. Before Natsu could get to the door another Bloodgate Knight got between him in the doors and pointed a sword at him. Natsu almost ran face first into the sword, but was able to come to a dead stop about an inch away as his face went blue in fear. If he would have stopped even a second later he would have been impaled by the sword in the face. Unlike the other Bloodgate knights this one was unique and was in the colors of crimson with blackish-red designs from head to feet and looked more intimidating then the others. This Bloodgate Knight was next to the double doors before moving infront of them.

The Princess continued walking and the others followed her as they got closer to the doors and Natsu. Levy was blue in the face again at seeing the new Bloodgate Knight. Natsu didn't dare move from his spot as the knight's eyes glowed red from behind it's helmet. Once they got to the doors Makarov and everyone else already noticed they was made out of black wood unlike all the previous doors. The Princess looked at the crimson and blackish-red knight for a moment.

"Hello General," said Princess Rose.

"Welcome back Princess," said the General.

Everyone gasped in surprise at the fact the knight can talk with wide eyes.

"I-I-It can talk," said Levy.

"Of course it can talk," said Princess Rose not turning around. "They all can talk."

Everyone was stunned in silence as they continued to look between the Princess and the knight.

"General I'll be going inside," said the Princess. "You can stand down."

"Understood Princess," said the General before withdrawing his sword.

The General then walked over to the Princess before standing next to her as she looked towards the doors. Everyone waited for her to go to the doors as they looked at her except for one person. The Princess however continued to just stand there and not move though.

"Alright time for me to open these doors!" shouted Natsu grinning.

Everyone turned and looked at him to see him walk over towards the doors and start to try to push them open. They all sweet dropped at what he was doing and looked back at the Princess to see if she would say anything, but the Princess remained silent and just stood there watching. Everyone turned and looked back as they continued to watch Natsu struggle for some time at opening the doors, but no matter how much he tried they never budged at all. 

After awhile of some time passing Natsu stepped back as he started panting for air. Everyone else looked at him before they all shook their heads. 

"Stupid door. Open up aleady," said Natsu glaring at the door.

"You finished yet?" asked the Princess questionably.

Natsu turned and looked at her for a moment before grinning.

"I'm not done yet," said Natsu as he took some steps back and then turned towards the doors.

Natsu inhalled for a moment preparing to try to open the door in another way.

"Natsu don't-" shouted Makarov at him before being silenced as Princess Rose put a hand up.

Everyone continued to watch as Natsu continued to prepare to open the doors with worried looks on their faces.

"Fire dragon roar!" shouted Natsu as he called out his attack.

Natsu's fire dragon roar continued towards the doors before hitting them and then the fire spread out to the side of the walls and up towards the roof of the hallway. Once the fire died down everyone looked around shocked and suprised except for Princess Rose. Every single place that Natsu's fire dragon magic touched was completely unscathed and unmarked like Natsu never even used magic at all on it.

"W-W-What?" questioned Natsu surprised.

Princess Rose started giggling making everyone turn and look at her as she did that. Mavis blushed as her cheeks went pink for a moment, but they all looked confused.

"What you laughing at?" questioned Natsu.

"This castle is resistant to magic," said Princess Rose laughing. "No matter what you do it wouldn't change a thing. Did you really think that would work?"

Natsu's eyes widen as she said that and Makarov and Mavis looked impressed and surprised as they looked at her. Everyone else was surprised as well.

"I wish my guild was resistant to magic," said Makarov quietly.

Princess Rose walked forwards towards the doors and passed by Natsu as she got closer towards the doors, "Let me show you how it's done."

Pincess Rose got to the doors before placing her hand on the door. A moment later the door started drawing in something from the Princess. The circle started to fill up with red slowly starting from the bottom of the circle.

"The circle it's starting to turn red," said Wendy.

"Yes it is," said Princess Rose nodding her head. "The only way to unlock it is by drawing in blood magic and then pushing the doors open."

"So that is what you mean by no matter what you do it wouldn't change a thing," said Mavis.

"Exsactly Mavis," said Princess Rose.

"What?" qustioned Natsu shocked. "Then why did you let me open it?"

"I thought it was hilarious that someone without any information of this castle would try to open the door," said Princess Rose. "You should have already noticed something odd about the door. It's black and on top of that it has a design in it. That should have already gave you enough incentive to know that this door was different."

Mavis burst out laughing as she said that amused and everyone else joined her as she did.

"T-T-That is s-s-so hilarious," said Mavis as she continued to laugh.

Gloomliness appeared over Natsu's head as everyone laughed at him. The only one other then everyone else that was not laughing was the Princess. After a little while of laughing Mavis looked up at the door.

"That's not a circle," said Mavis noticing the circle that was filled half way. "That's a blood full moon."

"Good observation Mavis," said Princess Rose. "Your pretty intelligent. I like that."

Mavis blushed at being complimented by the Princess for a moment before it disappeared. Levy paled as she heard that while everyone continued to wait for the Princess to be finished. After a little while the circle was completely filled up looking like a blood full moon. The wolf in the center did not change colors and still remained the same color looking more like a wolf howling at the moon. The wings on both sides stayed the same as well.

The Princess placed her hand on one of the doors before pushing it open to reveal a dark room. The room was so dark that Fairy Tail couldn't see to far into it, but most of them did notice the velvet red rug that disappeared into the darkness farther in. The General walked up next to the Princess before the Princess started walking into the room. Everyone in Fairy Tail followed her into the dark room and once everyone was inside the doors to the room shut on their own.

"S-S-Scaryyyy," stuttered Happy dragging out the word and stuttering it.

Fairy Tail could barely see infront of them as they continued to follow the Princess, but what they can see is red glowing eyes in the darkness as they followed her. 

"I-It's really dark in here," said Gray.

"Sorry is that going to be a problem?" asked the Princess.

"No it isn't Princess," said Mavis before anyone else could say anything making everyone stay silent.

They continued forwards some as they followed the Princess and as they did their eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the room. Makarov and Mavis looked around the room to notice that the floor was done in a black stone while the walls was done in a blackish-red stone. There was no windows and barely no light in the room. Underneath them was a red velvet carpet that lead from the doors to the black stone stairs. The black stone stairs lead up to a platform with a throne chair that was made out of blackish-red wood and black cushion on the back and on the seat. There was gold and silver designs in the chair and fancy design carvings in the blackish-red wood. Next to the throne chair was a blood red orb with blackish fog that swirled around inside of it that sat on a blackish-red wood fancy stand. To the side of them on the side of the red velvet carpet stood more Bloodgate knights just like earlier.

Soon they came to the black stone stairs and the General stopped, but the Princess continued as she started climbing the stairs. The General then turned around and pointed his sword at Fairy Tail.

"You will not pass this point," said the General.

Makarov and Mavis nodded their heads in understanding and just stood there as they watched the Princess continue up the stairs. Everyone else just remained quite as they waited at the bottom of the stairs. Once Princess Rose got to the top she turned around and sat down in the chair then she picked up the red orb with blackish fog in it and held it in her palm. The orb float in the air before floating to the side of the chair and continued to float there as she turned around and looked down.

The Princess continued to remain silence as she sat there on the throne chair looking down at everyone. The Bloodgate Knight's got down on their knees before putting their swords to the side of them and then placed their hands on the floor with their heads looking down at the floor. The General's sword vanished into thin air before he turned and got down on his knees and hands looking down at the floor.

Everyone else continued to stand there for a moment before Mavis looked around to see that all the knight was on their hands and knees bowing. In understanding Mavis did the same thing as she got down on her knees and placed her hands on the floor looking down at the ground. After a little while Makarov looked around as the silence continued to see all the knight on their hands and knees as well as Mavis. He understood and got down on his hands and knees before looking down at the floor. Just about everyone in Fairy Tail followed as they noticed Makarov and Mavis on their hands and knees and did the same thing. The only one that was not on their hands and knees was Natsu who continued to look around confused.

The Princess continued to remain silent as she continued to wait looking down at them all without saying anything. The Princess continued to look at Natsu who continued to stand there confused. After a little longer of waiting the Princesses eyes turned red as she continued to look at Natsu. Mavis noticing the silence still looked up at the Princess to see her eyes was red before turning and looking around the area to see Natsu was still standing.

"Natsu your disrespecting a god and royalty get down and bow now!" shouted Mavis glaring at him.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu confused. "I didn't have to do that before."

A moment later Natsu started floating in the air.

"W-W-What is going on?" questioned Natsu surprised.

Natsu then started to spin in the air in a circle and he started to pale as his motion sickness started to take effect of him. His face started to look sickly and he put his hands on his mouth trying to not get sick.

"Urrggg... Arrrr... Ullllgh," said Natsu sick.

After a little longer Natsu then stopped spinning before being dropped on his head from in the air. Everyone flinched at the sound of Natsu's head smacking against the ground.

"Way to go fire breath," said Gray.

"What you call me pervy popsicle?" questioned Natsu as he rebounded.

"You heard what I said fiery mouth breather!" shouted Gray standing up and butting heads with him.

"You want to go droopy eyes!" shouted Natsu.

"Yeah lets go slanty eyes!" shouted Gray.

However there bickering and fighting came to an end as they was hit by an unseen force and sent flying through the air crashing into the doors.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR INNCOLENCE IN MY DOMAIN!" Boomed the Princesses voice. "NOW GET BACK OVER HERE WITH THE OTHERS!"

Natsu and Gray however did not move as they continued to lay on the ground after crashing into the door. A moment later they started floating in the air again.

"N-N-No," stuttered Natsu paling. "P-P-Please don't."

They started floating over towards the others and Natsu started to look sick again, but once they was over they fell out of the air onto the ground nearby everyone else. After that Natsu and Gray remained quiet not trusting their voices at the moment as they continued to bow.

"Serves you right," said Mavis before turning around and bowing.

Silence became deafening for a little while before the Princess finally spoke again.

"You may rise except for you Natsu and Gray," said the Princess appearently more calm.

The Bloodgate Knights and General rose as they stood back up and looked at the Princess while everyone else in Fairy Tail stayed on their hands and knees with their heads bowed.

"Princess if I can I'd like to stay this way, because of my guild members disrespect to you," said Mavis.

"You show me a great deal of respect Mavis," said Princess Rose. "If that is your desire then go ahead."

"Thank you Princess," said Mavis as she blushed before it faded.

"The rest of you except Natsu, Gray, and Mavis may rise," said Princess Rose.

"Princess I wish to stay like this as well," said Makarov.

"If that is your wish Makarov," said the Princess. "Then you may do so."

"Thank you Princess," said Makarov.

Everyone else in the guild did not rise as they stayed on their knees and hands.

"So the rest of you minus Natsu and Gray feel the same way," said the Princess. "Very well you can do as you wish. Now then Fairy Tail you know part of the crisis that I am facing, but you don't know everything yet."

"Is there more we need to know Princess?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Yes there is," said Princess Rose. "The Sky God, the Celestial God, and the Annihilation God was once all good friends of my mother and they used to believe in interactions and relationships with humans as well, but after what my father did they was the first ones to turn their backs on the humans. Then the others started to follow as well. Changing the minds of the Sky God, the Celestial God, and the Annihilation God is going to be by far your hardest challenge."

"So the gods think that all humans are evil, because of your father?" asked Mavis.

"Unfortunately yes," said Princess Rose nodding her head.

Makarov was about to ask something, but Natsu cut him off as he stood up and looked at the Princess.

"Why don't you just beat them up?" asked Natsu.

Princess Rose turned and glared at him and Natsu went blue in the face before dropping back down on his hands and knees bowing to the Princess.

"Princess if you don't mind can you answer that?" asked Mavis.

"Even if I fight the gods it would do little to solve the crisis," said Princess Rose. "If I killed one of the gods the heavens would become unbalanced and this will start effecting your world as well. Not anyone can replace a god. Fighting with the gods will eventually lead to war and people will be caught up in that war. I done everything I could do even talking to them, but the gods will hear none of it. I can not directly interfere with their worlds and how they do things in their worlds. Doing so goes against everything I stand for and was taught. Technically speaking the gods have done nothing wrong, but I can not overlook the fact that there are people that can not pass over to the heavens."

"Thank you Princess for telling us that," said Mavis.

"Your very much welcome Mavis," said Princess Rose before turning and looking at Makarov. "Makarov do you got anything you want to ask?"

"Yes I do Princess," said Makarov nodding his head.

"Please speak," said the Princess.

"How many gods are there Princess?" asked Makarov.

"There is twelve gods including myself each taking after an elements of their own," said Princess Rose. "There is me the God Wolf and you already know my element so I will not explain it. Then there is the Sky God."

"Sky God?" questioned Wendy looking up at the Princess.

"Yes the Sky God Pegasus," said Princess Rose. "It's elements is Sky, Wind, and Air."

Wendy nodded her head before going back to bowing her head.

"The Nova God..." said Princess Rose before being cut off.

"Nova God?" questioned Natsu standing up and looking at Princess Rose.

Princess Rose glared at him and Natsu went blue in the face before dropping back to the floor and bowing.

"You know I don't feel the need to answer that, but seeming as Makarov who has showed a great deal of respect has asked I will still answer it," said Princess Rose. "Nova God Phoenix. It's element is Sun, Lava, and Fire. Then there is the Permafrost God Mammoth which elements are Snow and Ice. Storm God Chimera."

"Storm God Chimera?" asked Laxus looking up after hearing her pause.

"Yes the Storm God Chimera's element is Storm which is basically electricity, lightning, and thunder," said Princess Rose.

Laxus nodded his head at her before he looked back down bowing again.

"The next ones are Nature God Gargoyle which element is Nature, Aqua God Leviathan which element is Aqua, Plasma God Basilisk which element is Plasma, Celestial God Spinx which element is Celestial," said Princess Rose.

Lucy looked up and looked at Princess Rose narrowing her eyes as she said that with determination then she look back down and continued to bow.

"Light God Alicorn which element is Light, Shadow God Orthrus which element is Shadow, and lastly there is the Annihilation God Cerberus which element is Annihilation," said Princess Rose.

Makarov nodded his head at her and some of the Fairy Tail mages had a goal in their minds as they continued to bow. Princess Rose stood up as she looked down at everyone in Fairy Tail.

"It comes to my attention that all of you don't have any change of clothing other then you Erza and Makarov. Anyways it will be a good idea for you all to go explore around the city and interact with the people around here. They may not be gods, but it will still help with establishing interactions between this world and your world," said Princess Rose before turning and looking at the General. "General our mortal guests here will be staying with us. Show them the way to the bed chambers and when they are done meet me in the grand entrance. I have some things to take care off."

Everyone in Fairy Tail heard the flutter of wings and looked up before looking up in the air to see a bat fly down before landing on Princess Rose's shoulder. She turned and looked at it for a moment before the bat flew into the air and disappeared in the darkness.

"A bat," said Mavis.

"As a vampire we have the ability to conjure bats at will," said Princess Rose.

Mavis nodded her head at her as she said that. The general walked to the center of the stone steps before turning and looking at everyone in Fairy Tail as Princess Rose turned and grabbed the red orb that had black fog swirling around in it.

"Follow me now!" ordered the General.

Everyone in Fairy Tail flinched as he said that involuntary. Princess Rose turned around with the red orb in her hand giving the General a glare before turning back around. The General walked over to Mavis before getting down on his knees.

"Need help young one?" asked the General softly.

"No I got it," said Mavis as she got back up.

The General then turned to see that everyone else was still on the ground.

"Get up now!" ordered the General making the others flinch except Mavis as they all scrambled to get up.

The General then turned and looked at Mavis.

"Stay close by me as I show you the way young one," said the General softly.

Mavis nodded her head at him as he said that.

"Why is he nice to her?" asked Natsu frowning.

The General turned and looked at him as he said that, "You got a problem with that Natsu?"

"N-N-No," stuttered Natsu as he flinched.

"Good," said the General before giving an order. "Follow me now!"

The General then lead everyone down the red velvet carpet towards the doors with Mavis at his side. As he got closer to the doors the doors swung open by themselves and then the General lead them out into the hallway again.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second Chapter of The Blood God Princess. This chapter got a little long as I had a lot to cover in this chapter. If you can think of anything to improve the world of the God then feel free to let me know. I'm not the greatest when it comes to detail on worlds and buildings so please forgive me on that, but I do try my best with it. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next Chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own my own OC characters that I made up myself.


	3. Exploring Sangre City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail goes shopping in Sangre city. What will they get themsleves into while in the city? What will they find our or uncover? Well the only way to know is to read as the story continues.

The General lead them down the hallway towards the grand entrance with Mavis by his side and everyone folowing them from behind. After getting down the hallway the double doors which was now closed swung open on it's own and the General lead everyone back out onto the raised landing in the grand entrance. Once everyone was out in the grand entrance they noticed the entrance doors to the castle was shut now and the door they came through swung shut by itself. The General then lead everyone to the stairs just off the raised landing on the right if you was facing the entrance doors before he started going up it with everyone following him.

"Not more stairs," said Natsu whinning about having to climb more stairs.

A moment later Natsu was hit by an unseen force and went flying into the air before crashed into the floor at the bottom of the curved stairs in the grand entrance.

"You want to complain Natsu?" questioned the General. "Now you can climb the stairs over starting with the arched stairs!"

Natsu paled as he heard that from the General as the General continued to lead everyone else up the stairs to the second floor. Mavis giggled as the General said that and even Gray was snickering at Natsu as well. The General continued to lead the others up the stairs to the second floor balcony. 

Natsu got back up and started climbing the stairs again as gloomliness hung over his head. Everyone else got up the stairs first and waited there on the balcony looking down from the railing as they watched Natsu climb the stairs over with gloomliness over his head. Once everyone was up on the balcony the General looked over at Mavis who was sitting on top of the railing with her feet dangling off it swinging in the air. 

"Alright young one," said the General softly. "Stay close to me and I'll show you the way."

Mavis turned and looked at him as he said that before nodding her head and climbing down off the railing back onto the second floor balcony. Then she walked over and stood next to the General. The General turned and then looked at everyone else.

"Follow me now!" ordered the General.

All the others flinched, but nodded their heads at him as they came over to him. The General then turned around and lead them to another set of double doors in the center of the balcony on the right if you was facing the entrance doorways. The doors swung open revealing another hallway with white stone lined with light red wood doors with fancy black wood trimming on both sides of the hallway. Ribbed gothic style archways continued throughout the hallway. Each of these doors was not as big as most of the other doors they went through. They appeared to be normal and had a golden door knob on them.

The General then walked through the doorways into the hallway with everyone else following him. After a little while of walking into the hallway the General then stopped and turned and looked at everyone else. Mavis stepped back a little as the General looked at everyone.

"These are the bed chambers," said the General. "I will leave it to your Guild Master to decided what chambers you will have."

The General then disappeared into thin air surprising everyone except Makarov and Mavis.

"T-T-The General vanished," stuttered Levy.

"I'm not surprised," said Mavis as Makarov nodded his head and everyone looked at them as she said that. "Alright all the girls can pick their own bed chamber. Laxus you will share a bed chamber with Gray and Gildarts you will share a bed chamber with Natsu and Happy. Everyone else can pick their own rooms."

Makarov looked surprised as he turned and looked at Mavis for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright that is what we will go with," said Makarov.

Natsu didn't say anything since it was what Mavis and Makarov decided on.

"Don't you think we have other things to talk about?" asked Laxus. "Like perhaps the other gods?"

"I'm going to beat up Nova and teach him a lesson!" shouted Natsu igniting his hands on fire.

"Natsu we can't fight the gods," said Mavis sternly. "You heard the Princess if we even fought with the gods it will eventually lead to war and other people will be caught up in it. Not to mention if one of the gods dies then the heaven will become unblanced and it will start effecting our world. We need to solve this peacefully without fighting. Beside you heard the Princess the gods have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong!" shouted Natsu. "How can you say that!? They turned their backs on the humans!"

"NATSU!" shouted Mavis glaring at him making Natsu's fire go out and shut up for a moment. "I understand how you feel, but we can't just run head first into this without using our heads."

"Why not we done it before?" questioned Natsu.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!" shouted Mavis glaring at Natsu. "There is more at stake here and if we fight with the gods it will lead to war! People will get caught up in that war and if one of the gods die it will not just effect this world, but also effect our world!"

"I want to deal with the Sky God," said Wendy.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she said that.

"I believe that is what Grandeeney would want me to do," said Wendy.

"I want to deal with the Permafrost God," said Gray.

"I want to deal with the Storm God," said Laxus.

"I want the Nature God," said Gajeel as Levy looked at him surprised.

"Juvia would like the Aqua God," said Juvia talking in third person.

"I'll take the Plasma God," said Erza.

"I want the Celestial God," said Lucy.

Everyone turned and looked at her surprised as she said that, but understood why she decided that as well.

"Well I want the Light God," said Makarov.

"I want the Annihilation God," said Mavis.

Everyone gasped and turned and looked at her surprised and shocked that she said that for awhile.

"Well I will take the Shadow God," said Gildarts nodding his head.

"So we all got a God that we want," said Makarov looking at everyone as they nodded their heads.

"Yes, but how do we get to the other God's worlds?" asked Levy looking at everyone.

"Lets just take it one step at a time," said Mavis. "Princess Rose said that it would be a good idea to interact with the people around the city. Why don't we just start there. We may find some information that maybe useful."

Everyone looked at her as she said that before Makarov nodded his head.

"Mavis is right," said Makarov.

Everyone nodded their heads at him as he said that.

"We got another problem," said Laxus. "What about the doors? The previous doors was hard enough to open, but if these doors are like them then how are we suppose to open them?"

Everyone turned and looked at him before Makarov and Mavis turned and looked at a couple of the bedroom doors.

"Well they look normal enough," said Makarov.

Mavis went over to one of the doors before turning the knob and then tried to push the door open, but the door would not budge. Everyone sweet dropped as they seen that nervously. Mavis took a few steps back as she looked at the door. Then she grabbed the door knob again and pulled on it. The door swung open.

"Oh it opens out instead of in," said Mavis.

"Ehhhh?" questioned everyone in the guild as they looked at her surprised.

"How did you do that?" asked Makarov confused.

"I just turned the knob and pulled on it," said Mavis.

Everyone then took off towards different doors and opened them before they all disappeared into the bed chambers looking around. Mavis turned to the room she opened before walking through the door into the bed chamber.

The bed chamber that she walked into had blackish-red carpet and red stone walls and ceiling complete with fancy black trimming. There was no lights in the bed chamber and the only light came in through the window at the far end of the bed chamber. A fancy designed king sized bed made out of black wood was vertical from one of the walls so you can get inside it from both sides with the window a little ways from the right side of the bed. A blackish-red mattress on top of the frame of the bed, but other then that it was completely bare with nothing on it. On the other side of the bed on the wall nearby the doors was a fancy designed dresser made out of light red wood complete with a clear mirror on it. Other then that the bed chamber was small and bare. It didn't have no type of heat source, bathroom, or anything else. Mavis went to the door and walked out closing the door on her way out.

"There is no mirror in this bed chamber," said Wendy before she went to another bed chamber and opened the door then looked inside. "Oh this one has a mirror."

"There is no type of heat in the bedrooms," complained Natsu as he came out of his bed chamber with Gildarts following. "There is only one bed too. I get the bed."

"No you don't your sleeping on the floor," said Gildarts.

Gray and Laxus came out of their bed chamber and heard Natsu say that. Gray started laughing at Natsu, but his laughter died off a moment later.

"Gray is sleeping on the floor as well," said Laxus.

"There is no bathroom in the bed chambers," said Wendy as she came out of the bed chamber that she went inside.

Levy came out of her bed chamber a moment later.

"The bed chambers is kind of bare and small," complained Levy.

"At least you got a bed chamber," said Gajeel coming out of his bed chamber.

"I was expecting it to be more fancy, Gajeel," said Levy looking at him. "It's a castle after all."

"Well you can't exspect all the rooms to be fancy or big," said Laxus shutting Levy up.

Makarov came out of his bed chamber shutting the door behind him as he did. Wendy's bed chamber was right next to Mavis' bed chamber. Lucy's bed chamber was a few doors down. All of the girl's bed chambers was on the right side of the hallway facing the inner courtyard with the blood fountain in it while all the male's bed chambers was on the other side of the hallway facing the city. Wendy actually came out of one of those before going to the one next to Mavis' on the other side of the hallway earlier. Soon everyone came out before they all started crowding around Makarov.

"There is no type of heat in the bedrooms," complained Natsu, "and there is only one bed."

 "Bed chambers," said Gildarts correcting Natsu, "and I told you your sleeping on the floor along with Happy, Natsu."

"Master there is no bathrooms in the bed chambers," said Wendy as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"The bed chambers are small and bare," complained Levy.

"I told you already that you can't exspect all the rooms to be big and fancy," said Laxus looking at her making her snap her mouth shut.

"Well we will just have to talk to the Princess about the bathrooms," said Makarov ignoring Levy's complaint about the bed chambers being small and bare as well as Natsu's complaint about there being no heat. Everyone nodded their heads at him as he said that and Levy pouted at being ignored.

"Come on lets go!" shouted Mavis in a hurry as she turned around and ran down the hallway towards the open doors to the grand entrance excitedly.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she ran down the hallway towards the open double doors. Then Makarov turned and went after her as everyone followed him.

Mavis was the first one to the balcony on the second floor and went over to the railing before climbing on it and sitting down on it swinging her feet back and foor while looking down. Down below in the grand entrance Princess Rose stood there with a small sack in her hand waiting for everyone to meet her.

"Princess!" shouted Mavis.

Princess Rose looked up at Mavis before smiling at her revealing her fangs and Mavis blushed. Mavis then climbed down the railing to the balcony on the second floor and ran off to the stairs. Mavis started climbing down the stairs just as Makarov and everyone else walked out onto the balcony. Makarov and everyone then started following her down the stairs and when all of them was out of the hallway the double doors swung shut behind them on it's own.

Mavis was the first to make it to the first floor of the grand entrance before running over to Princess Rose. Then she stopped and looked at the Princess. Green eyes meeting sky blue and gold. Mavis was mesmerized again and started drooling as she looked into Princess Rose's eyes.

 _"Her eyes are so beautiful,"_ thought Mavis.

Princess Rose smiled and Mavis snapped out of it before blushing embarassed at being caught drooling again. Eventually Makarov and everyone else made it down the stairs, but by that time Mavis has already stopped blushing. Makarov noticed the small sack in the Princesses hand and looked at it confused as he walked over with everyone else following him.

"Here your going to need this," said Princess Rose holding out the small sack to Makarov who took it.

"What's this?" asked Makarov confused looking down at the sack.

"It's money," said Princess Rose. "I figured you all would want to get some things so I went down to the treasury."

"M-M-Money," stuttered Makarov as his eyes bulged.

"Your money is no good here," said Princess Rose.

Makarov looked at her for a moment before opening the sack. Then he put his hand in it before pulling out what appears to be a clear black crystal.

"This is?" questioned Makarov confused.

"It's gems," said Princess Rose. "It's money around here that we use to buy things. This is a black gem and it's worth two hundred million gems."

Makarov and everyone looked at her confused.

"Is that a lot?" asked Mavis confused.

"Yes it is," said Princess Rose nodding her head at her. "It's the second most expensive gem there is."

Makarov and everyone eyes widen in surprise and shock as she said that.

"T-T-This is to much," stuttered Makarov.

"Buying things in this city isn't cheap. If you want cheap then you'll have to go to one of the towns or smaller cities to get it," said Princess Rose.

"Y-Y-You have already done enough for us already Princess," said Makarov. "We can't just use your money."

"Nonsense," said the Princess shaking her head. "Spending money isn't a problem if I can help the locals. That money will spread around to other cities and towns. Eventually that money will return in a full circle, but if your that worried about it the shops around town and some of the locals always have requests. Some of these requests usually deal with collecting materials from the local wildlife, but your going to want to be cautious with that. Anyways your going to want to exchange those for smaller gems before doing any shopping."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that realizing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Is there any bar around here?" asked Cana.

"Yes, there is the Silvermoon," said Princess Rose. "It's down in central plaza where the strawberry fountain is at that we passed on the way here. Can't really miss it as it's quiet popular with the locals around here."

"The bed chambers don't have any bathrooms," said Wendy bringing up another issue.

"They are down the hallway on the same floor on the right," said Princess Rose. "The bathrooms wouldn't fit in the rooms."

Mavis, Wendy, and most of the others wondered what kind of bathrooms Rose had in her castle. The castle entrance doors swung open revealing the outside to everyone.  Mavis turned and looked at them for a moment before turning around and looking at the Princess.

"Your coming with us right?" asked Mavis.

"I have some things to take care of as the Princess," said Princess Rose as Mavis pouted. "I'm sure as a Guild Master you can understand that."

Mavis and Makarov nodded their heads in understanding as she said that.

"Just go out there interact with the locals in explore around the city," said Princess Rose before vanishing into thin air.

"Come on lets go!" shouted Mavis excitedly before turning around and running off out the doors.

Everyone turned and looked at her before Makarov took off after her with everyone following. Soon they came to the steps before Makarov stopped and started thinking.

"Hmmm I'm going to need to find some place to exchange these gems," said Makarov.

"Yeah, but we don't know our way around the city," said Levy.

"Lets go to the Silvemoon," said Cana.

"You just want to drink," said Mira looking at her.

"Oh come on I haven't had a drink all day," said Cana. "Beside the Princess said it was down in central plaza by the strawberry fountain."

"There is central plaza," said Mavis pointing.

Everyone turned to her and looked where she was pointing to see the red fountain in the distance.

"Let's go!" shouted Mavis as she started climbing down the stairs.

Makarov nodded his head at her as he went over and started climbing down the stairs with the others following him.

"Awe not more stairs," complained Natsu.

"You better not let the General hear you say that fire breath," said Gray.

"What you call me pervy popsicle?" questioned Natsu butting heads with Gray.

"You heard what I said slanty eyes," said Gray.

"You want to go droopy eyes?" asked Natsu.

"Enough out of both of you!" shouted Gildarts and Laxus making both Natsu and Gray shut up instantly while everyone else shook their heads.

After some time of decending the stairs they finally made it to the bottom and everyone's legs felt like they was on fire again. They all took a moment to catch their breath before pressing on in the city with Mavis running ahead of them excitedly. Soon they eventually made it to central plaza to see a few people running about here and there, but not to many. 

"Alright lets see which one is the Silvermoon?" questioned Cana looking around central plaza.

Mavis also looked around central plaza for a moment before spoting it.

"There it is," said Mavis pointing.

Everyone turned to look at the build to see it was made out of blackish-red wood with a red wood door and a black handle. A moon carved in the door and at the top the word Silvermoon carved in the wood. The building sat overtop of the blood trench that went through it.

"Alright lets go," said Cana before taking of to the bar.

Everyone went off after her and caught up to her at the door. She was shaking and nervous as she looked at the door to the bar nervously.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Mira.

"W-W-What if they find out I'm underage," said Cana worried.

"That's never stopped you before," said Mira.

"Yeah, but this is a different world," said Cana nervously.

Makarov just reached out and pulled the door open before walking into the bar with everyone following and Cana hiding behind everyone. They looked around at the bar for awhile taking everything in.

The first floor of the bar was similar to that of a medium lunch hall that had a blackish-red wood polished flooring that seemed to shine in the room. Running through the center of the first floor starting from one side and slightly curving towards the other side of the floor was the blood red trench that seemed to give of a glow to the room as it ran through it. Round tables done in light red wood that looked dull to the surface went around the room with red wood chairs that also looked dull. Some of the tables sat on top of the blood trench that went through the bar. At the other end of the room was the bar itself with a light red polished wood bottom and a blackish-red wood polished counter top. Stools of light red wood that was dull ran up and down on one side of the bar counter. Behind the bar counter was another polish light red wood bottom with a blackish-red wood counter top complete with couple of sink and hoes. Above the counter top behind the bar was a set of shelves done in polished light red wood that held different shades of red and clear bottles.

There was a set of stairs done in light red wood complete with a blackish red wood designed railing on the right hand side of the bar that went up to the second floor. The second floor was another medium sized lunch hall that started just above the stairs and behind the bar and went farther back. The flooring of the second floor was done in a polished light red wood with a polished blackish-red wood designed railing around it. More round tables done in a blackish-red wood that was dull with red wood chairs was all around the second floor. The windows up on the second floor and all around the bar letting in red sunshine into the bar. There was no lights in the bar at all and finishing the bar off was black designed trimming.

Locals from this world sat around the tables on the first and second floor, but there wasn't that many people at the moment. A small girl with whitish-blue hair that went down her back similar to Wendy's and gray eyes was walking towards the bar at the moment. She had a whitish-blue tail and whitish-blue horns nearby her head. She also had on the same transparent red clothing that all the female locals wear, but just like most of the locals her outfit didn't have fancy designs like the Princesses.

"I think that's a male," said Levy pointing at one of the locals.

Everyone turned and looked to see one of the locals had on a red transparent shirt and black transparent pants. 

"Yeah it is," said Mavis nodding her head. "There is a few in here like that."

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that before turning and watching the small girl that was heading to the bar earlier, but she was now behind the bar again. Makarov realized that she must be the barmaid of this place and started making his way over to the counter with the others following. The girl noticed him as he got closer to the counter.

"Can I help you?" asked the small girl politely.

"Maybe," said Makarov.

"Well I hope I can do more then maybe," said the small girl before waving a hand. "Take a seat."

Makarov nodded his head before going over to a stool and then climbed up on it. He was about to say something, but Wendy came over and climbing up on another stool a few stools away from Makarov.

"What's your name?" asked Wendy curiously.

"My name is Alice," said the small girl. "What is yours?"

"Mine is Wendy," said Wendy introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Wendy," said Alice.

All the others except for Cana introduced themselves one at a time to her after Wendy did. Once done Alice then turned and looked at Makarov. Makarov was about to say something, but was cut off again.

"We need another refill," said one of the locals at a table on the first floor.

"Comming up," said Alice.

Makarov watched as the girl stepped down probably from a step stool and pulled out some big mugs before turning and then walking over to the other counter and stepping on a step stool. She then sat the mugs down before taking one of them and holding it over the faucet. Makarov was confused as she did that before seeing the girl turn it on and start filling the mugs up. Makarov's eyes widen as he realized what that meant.

 _"That is no ordinary sink,"_ thought Makarov. _"It's a beer sink that allows one to refill glasses or mugs in this case."_

He then watched the girl as she finished filling a mug before putting it on the counter and then started filling another rellatively quickly. She didn't even miss a single drop of beer from the faucet as she filled them. Once done Makarov then watched as she got down and then went over to the counter they are sitting at before pulling out a tray. Then she turned back around went to the other counter and put the big mugs on it. Makarov was nervous as he seen her do that wondering if she can handle it. The girl then picked up the tray with one hand before placing it on her other palm and then got down off the step stool as she went to deliver them.

Makarov continued to watch as she took the mugs over to a table of locals with ease before setting them down one at a time making a thud as she did. Makarov wondered if maybe the girl was angry or upset and that the locals would say something, but they didn't seemed to be bothered by it and just took the mug before passing them around the table as Alice continued to put them on the table.

"We need another refill up here," said another local this time from the second floor.

"Comming right up," said Alice.

Alice then picked up the old mugs before coming back to the bar and putting them in the other sink. Then she went got more mugs and then went and filled those up. After that she then carried them up the stairs to the second floor before there was a thud again. A moment later Alice came back down stairs with some more mugs in her hands.

"We need another round over here," said another local at another table on the first floor.

"On it," said Alice as she put the mugs on the counter by the sink before going over to the counter where Makarov and Wendy was sitting at.

She then pulled out some bottles before throwing them into the air. Makarov gasped surprised before he turned around and followed the bottles. Then he watched as the locals all caught them in the air before going back to what they was doing.

"We need another round up here," said another local this time on the second floor.

"Comming," said Alice.

Makarov wondered if this girl ever got a break at all. Alice pulled some more bottles out from under the counter before tossing them into the air over her should. Makarov was surprised and followed the bottles one at a time as they flew into the air before passing over the railing. Makarov was waiting for the sound of bottles shattering, but none came so Makarov guessed that the locals up there must have caught them.

"Need another refill over here," said another local.

"Comming right up," said Alice.

She then went about making more mugs before taking them over to another table on the first floor with another thud. Then she made her way back to the counter again. 

"Need another drink here," said one of the locals.

"Comming," said Alice.

Makarov watched as this time she took out two glasses. Then she took one glass and filled it with ice. After that she then went over to the other counter and climbed back up on the stool and grabbed a couple bottles before placing them on the counter. Then she got back down and then took one bottle and poured it into the glass. This one seemed to be a light red color. After she filled it to about half way up she stopped and then put the lid back on the bottle. Then she opened the other bottle and poured that one in. This one was a dark color of red which made the drink a little darker. After that Makarov then watched her get down before going over to the other counter and getting the other glass.

Then Alice went back over to the other glass and picked it up before she took the second glass and put it on top of it. After that Alice then placed the two glasses between her palms before shaking it making the ice clank against the glass. Makarov thought the liquid would come out between the glasses, but this never happened. Once done Alice then tipped the glasses up so the liquid fell down into one glass along with the ice. Then she took the glass off and quickly tipped the second glass right side up so no liquid would fall. After that she then got down and took the glass over to the table and sat it down. Once done she then returned to the counter before giving off a dark aura like Mira that surprised everyone from Fairy Tail.

"I'll be taking a moment to deal with helping someone," said Alice. "So if you need any drinks then you'll have to wait."

All the other locals nodded their heads at her and her dark aura vanished. They all went back to what they was doing as Alice walked over and then climbed back up on a stool and looked at Makarov.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Alice.

"Well I was wondering if you can exchange some gems," said Makarov.

"Of course I can do that," said Alice nodding her head. "Would you like something to drink as well?"

Makarov looked at her for a moment before he started thinking to himself. 

 _"Well I am in a bar,"_ thought Makarov. _"It's only courtesy to get a drink as well."_

Cana who was hidding behind Gildarts the whole time peaked out from behind him and looked at the little girl as she said that. She then went over to the bar counter before getting on one of the stools and looked at Alice.

"Do you got anything hard?" asked Cana.

"Of course I do," said Alice nodding her head. "There is the bloodbane and the roseshine. The only one I seen that is able to drink bloodbane though is the Princess. Other locals tend to stay clear away from that though. As for roseshine the only ones that drink that is the heavy drinkers that come in here."

"I'll pass on the bloodbane, but I'll have a glass of roseshine," said Cana.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Alice nervously.

"Are you questioning my drinking?" asked Cana.

"It's not that," said Alice unsure before turning and looking at Makarov who nodded his head. Alice looked back at Cana after that. "Okay if you say so, but don't say I didn't try to warn you."

Alice then turned and looked at Makarov after that.

"What about you?" asked Alice.

"I think I'll have something light," said Makarov.

"So a brisk then," said Alice nodding her head before turning and looking at the others. "Anyone else?"

Laxus walked up before climbing up on a stool next to Makarov and then pointed at him, "I'll have the same as him."

"Same here," said Gildarts walking to a stool on the other side of Makarov and sitting down next to him.

"Okay so three brisks and one roseshine," said Alice nodding her head before looking at Makarov. "Do any one else want something?"

"Just get them the same thing," said Makarov.

"What?" questioned Carla. "Your not getting Wendy drunk. She is to young and it is bad for her health."

Cana palled as she said that.

"I don't want anything to drink," said Lucy.

"Me either," said Mavis.

Alice nodded her head to them before looking at Carla confused.

"To young? Bad for her health?" questioned Alice. "She don't look that young to me. Unless your under the age of thirteen it's prefectly fine. Besides alcohol has no effects other then buzz, drunk, and ocational headaches. It's perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe! Perfectly safe!" shouted Carla. "How dare you say it's perfectly safe! Alcohol is a violent drug and it destroys the body in several ways! Heart damage! Cancer!"

Carla didn't get a chance to go on as Alice gave a dark aura making her go silent. Then her dark aura vanished as she looked at her.

"This is the heavens," said Alice. "The legal drinking age is thirteen and up. In this world alcohol has no negative effects on the body other then getting a buzz, drunk, and ocationally headaches. Like I said it's perfectly safe."

Carla couldn't believe it as she continued to look at Alice with wide eyes. Even Makarov and the others was surprised that she said that.

"So you see your complaint is pointless," said Alice, "and I won't have it in my bar."

"Your bar?" asked Mavis curiously.

"Yes I run this bar," said Alice.

"Do you want some help?" asked Mira.

"No I'm good," said Alice. "Unless you know the drinks it can get rough."

"Well I had experience with bar work before," said Mira.

"I see," said Alice.

"How old are you?" asked Mavis curiously.

"I'm one hundred years old," said Alice. "Most of the older ones are the strongest while the younger ones are not as strong."

Mavis nodded her head at her as she said that and even Makarov was not surprised. They have already experienced the Princesses power already so they knew what she meant.

"So that is sixteen brisks and one roseshine," said Alice.

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Would the...," said Alice before looking at Carla and then turning to Happy. "What are you?"

"Exceed," said Happy.

"Do they want anything?" asked Alice.

Carla snapped out of it, "Just some Wa..."

Carla paled as she remembered something.

"Your water is not blood is it?" asked Carla.

"No it's stawberry flavor water just like the fountain outside, but if you want blood I can get you some," said Alice.

"N-N-No thanks," said Carla paling. "I'll just have the strawberry flavor water."

"Get them all that," said Makarov.

"So sixteen brisks, one roseshine, and three bowls of water or do you prefer glasses?" asked Alice.

"Glass is fine," said Carla.

"Alright then," said Alice nodding her head.

Alice then got down before reaching under the counter and pulling out bottles one after the other and placing them on the counter. Makarov started passing them out to the others before getting his. After that she then pulled out three glasses before going over to the opposite sink then the beer sink and filling them. Then she came back and sat them on the counter. Makarov passed them around as Alice disappeared under the counter for a moment before reappearing draging out a bigger step stool over to the other counter behind the bar. She then climbed up on top of it before reaching for a bottle on the top shelf and then pulled it down. After that she then climbed down before coming back over to the others. She then reached under the counter before pulling out a glass that was only an inch big and pouring the bright red liquid into it. After that she then sat it down in front of Cana.

"Oh come on," said Cana. "Can't you get me a glass?"

Alice shook her head at her and Cana sighed disappointed. Alice then turned and looked at Makarov.

"Alright then so what..." said Alice before she heard a thud.

Everyone turned and looked over to see that Cana had fell off the stool and onto the floor passed out. The one inch glass still mostly full.

"Must be a light drinker," said Alice.

"What was that stuff?" asked Gildarts.

"That is roseshine," said Alice. "It's two hundred percent alcohol."

Makarov gasped as he heard that surprised and even Mira looked shocked at hearing that.

"What are we going to do about her?" asked Makarov looking down at Cana passed out on the floor.

"Just leave her there," said Alice. "She'll be fine."

 _"I'm glad I got something light,"_ thought Makarov as he undid the lid of the bottle and then took a drink out of it.

Makarov gasped as he took in the liquid before spitting the liquid back out spraying it all over in the air. Alice was already long out of the way of it.

"That is a waste of alcohol," said Alice annoyed, "and I will not have that in my bar."

Makarov turned and looked where she was at to see her farther down the bar counter.

 _"When did she move?"_ questioned Makarov internally as Alice grabbed a red towel and started cleaning the alcohol. "You call this light?"

"Yeah it is our lightest," said Alice as she disposed of the towel.

"What is wrong, Master?" asked Mira.

"You take a drink and you tell me," said Makarov.

"Don't you dare spit it out," said Alice glaring at them.

Mira undid her bottle before taking a drink. Her eyes went wide as it went down her throat. Then she took the bottle away.

"T-T-This taste like whiskey, but still smooth going down," said Mira.

"That's what I thought too once I tasted it," said Makarov before he remembered something. "Wendy-"

Makarov turned towards Wendy and looked at her before cutting himself off. It was already to late Wendy had the bottle already open and was taking a drink out of it. Makarov looked nervous as Wendy put the bottle down, but the only difference was her flushed cheeks. Well that was before Wendy started hitting on Alice anyways.

"Aliceeeeee you are so cute," said Wendy dragging out Alice's name.

Alice blushed as she said that then Wendy jumped over the bar counter and hugged Alice quickly.

"Aliceeee lets have some funnnnn," said Wendy dragging out Alice's name and fun.

"Alright I think you had enough," said Alice.

"Awe don't be like that Aliceeeee," said Wendy. "You know you can't resist me. I'm to sexy."

"Now she's just being sassy," said Laxus shaking his head.

Mavis and Makarov nodded their heads as he said that.

"She's always been sassy and bold," said Alice turning and looking at them. "This is her true self deep inside that she is constantly hiding."

"I think I get it," said Mavis. "Wendy is actually sassy and bold, but is to shy to show it. So she keeps it bottled up inside her and the alcohol only brings that side out of her to show her true self."

"Exsactly," said Alice. "Unless she gets over her shyness then she will continue to keep it hidden."

"So Wendy has another personality?" asked Makarov confused.

"No this is not another personality it is who she really is," said Mavis as Alice nodded her head.

"Oh I see," said Makarov nodding his head.

Wendy went over and took another drink then she put her drink down and turned around before hugging Alice again. Carla just continued to look at them without saying anything and Mira noticed this.

"Carla are you alright?" asked Mira.

Carla didn't say anything and everyone turned and looked at her. She had stars in her eyes.

"Alice you should get with Wendy," said Carla.

Everyone was shocked as they was not exspecting Carla to say that. Alice blushed as she said that. Wendy reached behind Alice and grabbed her tail.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Alice as her back arched before turning and looking at Wendy. "Stop that right now!"

Everyone turned and looked at her as she said that.

"Awe don't be like that Alice," said Wendy pouting.

Alice walked over to the sink with Wendy still hugging her before grabbing the hoes. She then turned on the faucet before spraying Wendy with the red beer. Wendy back up and looked down at herself.

"If you wanted to see me wet all you had to do was say so Aliceeeee," said Wendy dragging out Alice's name again.

"T-T-That is not the point," stuttered Alice blushing hard.

Alice couldn't help it seeing a wet Wendy with red beer was turning her on.

"You know you can't resist me," said Wendy as she went back over to Alice then she leaned closer to her ear before blowing on it.

Alice shivered as Wendy did that.

 _"Dang it,"_ thought Alice. 

Wendy then went back to her drink before taking another drink. Alice sighed and was about to go to Makarov when Wendy put her drink down turned around and leaped at her hugging her again.

"Aliceeeee," said Wendy dragging Alice's name out. "I got a surpise for you."

"Huh?" questioned Alice as she went to turn her head before feeling Wendy kiss her on the cheek.

Alice's face went red as she did that.

"That was really bold," said Mavis.

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Aliceeee," said Wendy dragging out her name again. "I can show you my bedroom and we can have funnnnnnn."

"Now that is really bold," said Mavis.

Makarov nodded his head and Carla had a nose bleed. Alice would clean it, but Wendy was still clanging to her. Wendy reached behind Alice and grabbed her tail.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Alice arching her back before turning and looking at Wendy. "Knock that off."

"Awe don't be like that Aliceeeee," said Wendy. "You can pull my hair."

"I'll pull more then that if you don't stop," said Alice.

"Oh yes Aliceeee pull it all off," said Wendy.

"I-I-I'm not pulling anything off," stuttered Alice blushing.

"Well the least you can do is help me change," said Wendy.

"And what are you going to change into?" asked Alice.

Wendy thought about it for a moment, "Well guess I'll have to go without then."

Alice looked at her as she said that, but imagining Wendy with nothing on turned her on.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Wendy curiously.

Alice blushed darker as she said that. Wendy then reached around Alice and grabbed her tail again.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Alice. "I said stop doing that."

"Well at least someone knows how to keep her in line," said one of the locals.

"Oh yeah?" questioned Alice looking at him. "No beer for you then."

"Be nice," said Wendy.

"It's my bar I can do-" said Alice before being cut off as Wendy reached behind her and grabbed her tail. "Ahhhhh! Fine then."

Everyone started to laugh and gloomliness appeared over Alice's head. Wendy thought maybe she went to far with grabbing her tail so she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Alice blushed and the gloomliness vanished. 

"I want to go explore around the city," said Lucy.

"Same here," said Mavis.

"Wait I still need to exchange gems," said Makarov.

"I would, but with her," said Alice pointing to Wendy.

"Come on Alice we need to go exchange gems," said Wendy.

Alice just nodded her head at her as she said that as they started heading towards Makarov.

"Wait," said Wendy.

Wendy then let go of Alice before going to get her drink and taking a drink. While Wendy was doing that Makarov dug into the small sack pulling out one of the gems before putting it on the counter under his hand. Alice turned around and headed towards the counter before getting up on the step stool. Wendy came back and sat her drink down on the counter. Alice turned and looked at her waiting for her to hug her again, but Wendy just stood there waiting.

"Look I know I'm sexy in all," said Wendy, "but we got things to buy."

Alice blushed as she said that, but couldn't disagree either. Alice looked back at Makarov with flushed cheeks.

"Alright what you need help with?" asked Alice.

"This," said Makarov taking his hand of the gem.

"Oh my this is rare," said Alice.

"Can you exchange it?" asked Makarov.

"Of course I can," said Alice nodding her head. "You doing shopping around the city right?"

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Is this all you want exchanged?" asked Alice.

"I think I'll do one more," said Makarov before digging out another and laying it down on the counter.

Alice then scooped them up and they disappeared a moment later from her hand under the bar counter. Then she reached under the counter getting down under it for a moment before coming back up with a sack bigger then the one Makarov had. Then she pulled out another one before placing them both on top of the counter. She then opened them up.

"So two thousand blue gems and two hundred clear gems," said Alice nodding her head before she put her hand into the sack and started digging out gems placing them on the counter. Wendy smiled as she seen the blue gems on the counter.

"Aliceeee," said Wendy.

Alice's heart skipped a beat and she braced herself for the impact, but it didn't come.

"How much is the blue gems?" asked Wendy.

Alice was surprised and stopped and turned to look at her for a moment before turning back around.

"One hundred thousand gems is one blue gem," said Alice.

"Oh am I really that much?" asked Wendy.

Alice blushed as she said that before shaking her head.

"Priceless," said Alice.

"What other gems are there?" asked Makarov.

"Green, yellow, blue, clear, black and red," said Alice. "Red being the rarest. One green gem is worth one gem, One yellow gem is worth ten thousand gems, one blue gem is worth one hundred thousand gems, one clear gem is worth one million gems, one black gem is worth two hundred million gems, and one red gem is worth one billion gems."

"Thanks that will be helpful," said Makarov.

"Your welcome," said Alice.

Alice continued to count out the correct number of blue gems before closing the sack and then it disappeared under the bar counter. Then she opened the other sack and started counting out clear gems and putting them on the counter. Once done she then closed that sack and it disappeared under the bar counter. She then pushed the gems towards Makarov who scouped them up. Then he realized no one had anyway to carry them. Alice then disappeared from behind the bar counter before coming back up with a few different size sacks.

"Here your probably going to need these," said Alice.

"Oh thanks I was just thinking about how we was going to carry these," said Makarov.

Makarov took one sack a little bit bigger and a few of the smaller sacks similar to the one he had. He kept the black gems in the sack the Princess gave him. Makarov started counting through the gems again.

"Aliceeee!" shouted Wendy as she hugged her again.

Makarov counted out all of the gems to be the correct amount before putting twenty clear and twenty blue in one small sack.

"Here Lucy there is twenty two million in here for you," said Makarov handing out the sack. "If you need more just find me and let me know."

Lucy nodded her head before taking her sack.

"Laters," said Lucy and everyone watched as she took off out the doors.

Makarov then put another twenty clear and twenty blue in another sack for a moment.

"You want me to do Wendy's shopping?" asked Mavis.

Makarov stopped and looked at her before turning and looking at Wendy who was still hugging Alice. He nodded his head and then counted out another twenty clear and twenty blue.

"Here First Master," said Makarov passing her the sack.

Mavis took it from him and nodded her head.

"See you later," said Mavis as she took off out the doors quickly just like Lucy did.

Lucy was on the walkway looking through the window of a shop. The walkway she was on was the walkway they took to central plaza on the way to the castle that lead to a park, but Lucy was no where near the park yet. She had already done some shopping and was carrying some red bags with stuff in it. As she was looking in the shop she heard a shout from nearby. 

"Hurry up we need to find the Fairy Tail heros," said a voice.

Lucy turned and looked at where the voice was coming from to see a small girl with short pink hair down to her shoulders and orange eyes with a pink tail and pink horns running towards her pretty quickly. The girl was wearing the same clothing that all the female locals wear. Another girl with long purple hair down her back and bright blue eyes with a purple tail and purple horns ran behind the girl with the same outfit as the other.

"I know that, but Fairy Tail can be anywhere," said the purple haired small girl.

"There around here somewhere," said the pink haired girl.

The pink haired girl was just about to pass right by Lucy before she called out to her.

"Hello there," said Lucy.

"Huh?" questioned the pink haired girl as she came to a complete stop before turning and looking at Lucy. She then gasped before pointing at her. "It's one of the Fairy Tail heros."

The purple haired girl stopped just next to the pink haired girl then turned and looked where the pink haired girl was pointing. She gasped as she seen Lucy.

"Your right she has no tail or horns," said the purple haired girl, "and she has weird clothing."

"Hey my clothing is not weird," said Lucy pouting.

"Yes it is," said the pink haired girl.

"She's pretty though," said the purple haired girl as the pink haired girl nodded, "but she be more pretty if she had clothing like ours."

"Y-Y-You really think so?" asked Lucy blushing.

Both the purple haired girl and the pink haired girl nodded their heads at her.

"So what are your names?" asked Lucy still blushing.

"I'm Aria," said the pink haired girl before pointing to the purple haired girl. "This is my friend Shara."

"Well nice to meet you," said Lucy. "If you both don't mind I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"Not at all," said Shara. "We be happy to answer some questions. Won't we Aria?"

Aria nodded her head enthusiastically at what her friend said.

"So what do you think about the Princess?" asked Lucy.

"Princess," said Aria and Shara together as their eyes lit up in admiration.

Lucy was surprised to see their eyes light up in admiration like that.

"She is so kind, carring, trustworthy, charming, friendly, loyal, proud of who she is," said Aria about to go on, but was cut of by Shara.

"She is so beautiful and adorable yet strong and powerful," said Shara.

Lucy had the feeling these two was going to go on about the Princess and decided to stop them.

"Alright, alright I get it," said Lucy.

The two girls snapped out of it as they looked at Lucy before they blushed embarrassed.

"You both admire the Princess," said Lucy.

"What is their not to admire?" asked Aria as Shara nodded her head in agreement. "The Princess is magnificent and she helps everyone."

"So tell me what you think about roads to other towns and cities?" asked Lucy.

"Roads," said Aria and Shara before glaring at Lucy. "It's such a waste of beauty."

"So you are okay with walking?" asked Lucy.

"Of course we are," said Shara. "Being out there and seeing the beautiful nature of the Princesses world. Why would we destory that?"

"Yeah I couldn't even do such a thing," said Aria.

"Okay," said Lucy. "So what you think about working for the Princess?"

"W-W-Working for the Princess," suttered Aria and Shara as their eyes widden before their eyes lit up with excitement again. "It would be wounderful."

"Yeah it would be the best thing to happen," said Shara.

Aria and Shara then snapped out of it before both of them looked down disappointed.

"But I don't think that will happen," said Aria as Shara nodded her head in agreement.

"Why not?" asked Lucy.

"The Princess doesn't hire people," said Shara. "We seen the Princess before and the castle from the outside, but no one has ever been in the castle. It makes me worried. The Princess works so hard for everyone."

"So you never seen the inside of the castle?" asked Lucy.

"No," said Aria and Shara shaking their heads.

"You both want to go shopping with me?" asked Lucy. "I still got some things I need to get."

"Shopping!" shouted Shara looking up as her eyes lit up and her tail swayed in the air in excitement.

"Can we really?" asked Aria as her tail swayed behind her in excitement.

"Of course," said Lucy. "It be nice to have some company from this world."

"Yay!" shouted both girls before tackling Lucy quite roughly in a hug.

Lucy felt like she was going to be squeezed to death. She would have probably fell over, but the two girls held her up.

 _"So this is the strength of a vampire,"_ thought Lucy before saying, "A-A-Aria....S-S-Shara....Can't....Breath."

The two girls looked up for a moment before stopping and taking a step back.

"Oh sorry," said both of the two girls.

"That is alright," said Lucy. "Now then lets go shopping."

Aria and Shara nodded their heads at her before each of them took one of her hands. They then ran off down the street quickly with Lucy. Lucy looking like an airplane with her feet of the stone pavement and flying in the air behind her as the two girls ran off with her.

Meanwhile as Lucy was doing some shopping with the two girls Mavis was sitting on a bench in the park where the river was at watching the blood river flow through the park. Two red feather birds that looked like eagles pearched on the back of the bench one on each side of Mavis. A red squirle sitting on the bench next to Mavis. Fish with red scales jumping out of the blood river into the air before going back into the river again. Red cherry blossom petals falling all around her as she continued to watch the river. Several shopping bags was on the stone pavement nearby Mavis' feet.

 _"I wore myself out,"_ thought Mavis to herself before she blushed as she started thinking about the Princess. _"I wonder what the Princess is doing."_

Mavis was so lost in thought she almost didn't even notice the small girl that was running quickly through the park. The birds flew into the air and the red squirel jumped down from the bench before taking off. This broke Mavis from her thought and just barely caught a blur coming towards her.

"Hey there!" shouted Mavis.

The girl came to a complete stop just a little past Mavis before turning and looking at her, "Huh?"

Mavis was still blushing from thinking about Princess Rose as she took in the little girl. The girl had long black hair held up in a side ponytail and green eyes with a black tail and black horns. She was wearing the same outfit all the other local females wear. The girl was just as short as all the other locals and even Princess Rose was.

"What is your name?" asked Mavis.

"My name is Kayla," said the black hair girl. "What about you?"

"Mine is Mavis," said Mavis introducing herself. "I noticed you seemed to be in a hurry. Mind telling me why?"

"You don't know?" asked Kayla surprised.

"Know what?" asked Mavis confused.

"The DMG," said Kayla before looking up into the air and then gasping. "I got to go!"

Before Mavis could even say another word Kayla turned and took of running again. The only thing that was bearly noticeable was the blur.

 _"The DMG?"_ questioned Mavis confused. _"I'm going to have to ask the Princess about this."_

While Mavis was at the park Lucy was in a changing room in a shop with Aria and Shara. Over the time Lucy had been shopping with them she had learned that Shara was fifteen and Aria was fourteen years old. Shara had a couple of red and black outfits like all the other locals wear in her hand. Shara shut the door before turning and smiling at Lucy mischievious as her fangs peaked out from her smile.

"Strip her," said Shara.

"W-W-What-?" questioned Lucy before being cut off as both girls tackled her to the floor.

Lucy started squirming around on the floor trying to get away. The shop owner's name is Annalia and she had long red hair tied in two pigtails with black ribbons and purple eyes with a red tail and red horns. She was blushing as she could hear the girls from where she was at as she went about her buisness.

"H-H-Hey I can dress myself," said Lucy.

"Oh no you don't," said Aria. "Get back here."

"H-H-hahaha... stop that," said Lucy as she started laughing.

"Stop moving and stay still," said Shara.

"L-L-Look I can dress myself," said Lucy.

"Aria hold her down," said Shara. 

"H-h-hahaha... stop it," said Lucy.

"Oh it is on Shara," said Aria.

"That looks good. Alright," said Shara. "Strip her down."

"W-w-wait-," said Lucy before there was a noise that sounded like she was tackled to the ground again.

"Stop moving already," said Shara.

"Come back here," said Aria.

"S-S-Stop it," said Lucy. "I can dress myself."

"Oh no you don't," said Shara. "Aria hold her down."

"H-h-hahaha... stop it," said Lucy laughing.

"Oh Shara it's on," said Aria. "Look it looks great."

"See I told you it look good on you," said Shara.

"E-E-Everyone can see my body," said Lucy.

"So who cares if everyone can see your body," said Shara. "It helps keep you close to nature."

"Yeah you don't see the Princess complaining," said Aria.

"T-T-That is different," said Lucy.

"No it isn't," said Shara. "Everyone is born naked. It is part of nature."

"C-C-Come on can I please get in my other clothing?" asked Lucy.

"Only if you promise to buy both of them," said Shara.

"Alright, alright I'll buy both of them," said Lucy. "Just let me put my other clothes on."

A moment later there was the sound of Lucy being tackled to the ground again.

"Hey stop that both of you," said Lucy. "I-I-I can dress myself."

"Stop moving your going to mess up the outfit," said Shara.

"L-L-let me go," said Lucy.

"Aria hold her down," said Shara.

"H-h-hahaha... stop it," said Lucy.

Some time has passed now and Makarov was now standing outside in central plaza with everyone else and Alice who Wendy was still hugging relentlessly without letting go. Most of them had shopping bags in their hands as they have already done their shopping. They was just waiting for Mavis and Lucy to get back. There was a few more people walking around in central plaza then earlier now. Some of them wearing black transparent clothing like the Princess, but not as fancy and some wearing the red. The males however seem to stick to the black pants and red shirt though.

"Where are those two?" asked Makarov. "They left before us they should have been back by now."

"Maybe they already came back," said Levy.

Makarov started thinking to himself as she said that. Levy had a point maybe they did come back already. He was about to say something before he was cut off.

"Hey I'm back," came a recognizable voice. 

Makarov turned and looked along with everyone else to see Mavis running over to them her hands carrying several shopping bags.

"You get everything you need first master?" asked Makarov as Mavis got to them.

"Yup I got four deodorants, two toothbrushes and toothpaste, cotton balls and cotton swabs, sanitary hand lotion, towels, dental floss, body lotion, hair ties and hair clips, tweezers, hairbrushes, laundry soap, body wash, shampoo, mouthwash, hair spray, sun block that was highly recomended," said Mavis as she named some of the things off.

Everyone just sweet dropped as she continued to name things off.

"Bed sheets, blankets, curtains, scissors, tissues and toilet paper as I was not sure if Princess Rose had any, nail polish, a stuff animal of Rose, and some other things," said Mavis finishing off the list.

"How much did you spend?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Fourty four million," said Mavis.

"Yeah that's what we all spent each," said Makarov nodding his head.

Mavis looked around at all the others before noticing Wendy hugging Alice.

"What is-" questioned Mavis before being cut off.

"Master I'm back!" shouted another recognizable voice.

Everyone turned to see Lucy running towards them with shopping bags in hand. 

"So did you get everything?" asked Makarov as Lucy got over.

"Yeah I found everything alright," said Lucy.

"I won't bother asking you how much you spent," said Makarov. "I'm guessing you spent twenty two million."

"Ehhhh?" questioned Lucy surprised. "How did you know that?"

"We all spent the same amount each," said Makarov.

Lucy nodded her head before looking around at the others and noticed Alice was there.

"Why is Alice here?" asked Lucy confused.

"That was what I wanted to know," said Mavis.

"No your not taking my Aliceeeeee," said Wendy as she continued to hold her tightly while glaring at Lucy and Mavis.

"How many has she had?" asked Mavis noticing Wendy unable to walk properly.

"Four," said Makarov. "Alice said she's cut off, but for some reason she still continued to give her them."

"I couldn't help it," said Alice.

"That's because you can't resist me," said Wendy. "I'm to sexy."

"Still sassy I see," said Mavis.

Makarov nodded his head at her.

"Alright lets head back," said Makarov.

After awhile they all made it back to the castle and up the stairs. Alice looked forwards before looking surprised.

"Wait this is-," said Alice before seeing the Princess appear outside the castle. "Princess why haven't you came to the bar!?"

Princess Rose looked at her before smiling, "Sorry Alice been busy."

"Be nice," said Wendy before grabbing Alice's tail.

"Ahhhh!" Shouted Alice before apologizing. "S-S-Sorry."

"Princess I would like to offically talk to you," said Lucy.

"Same here I would like to offically talk to you too Princess," said Mavis.

"Lets get your friend taken care of first," said the Princess looking towards Cana who was being carried by Gildarts.

The castle entrance doors swung open on their own and as soon as they was open Wendy took off quickly dragging Alice behind her while Carla flew after her. She passed Princess Rose and made her way into the castle grand entrance on wobbly legs and almost fell over, but Alice caught her.

"Be careful," said Alice. "Here let me."

Alice lead Wendy towards the stairs with Carla flying after them. Alice was still surprised at being in the castle for the first time and in awe, but she tried to hold it down so she can take care of Wendy. While Alice lead Wendy up the stairs with Carla the General appeared next to the Princess.

"General please take her to her bed chamber to sleep it off," said Princess Rose.

"Understood Princess," said the General as Cana disappeared from Gildarts arms surprising him and appearing on the General's shoulder.

The General then disappeared leaving everyone else there.

"Now then follow me," said the Princess.

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that. Not even Natsu was willing to say anything.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter Three of The Blood God Princess. I do hope you like this chapter even though it got quite long. I wanted to show some interaction in this story so that was one of the reasons it got so long. You probably noticed that a lot has been happening at the moment even though the sun is still up. There is a reason for this that will be said most likely more towards the end of this story Arc. Most of you can probably guess though. I didn't show Makarov and the others going shopping as I figured it would probably be boring for the most part. The ones I wanted to show the most was the interactions of Wendy, Mavis, and Lucy. This was because these three have impact on the story. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Blood God Princess.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own my own Characters and the additions to the story. 

 **Note:** Next chapter might take a little while as I am working on it on another site at the moment. I'll try to get that out as soon as I can, but for now i'm working on it on that site do to the fact it can save the progress of the Chapter. So once it is finished I will then release it on there and then post it on here. Originally I had seven chapters completed and was working on my eighth chapter, but due to circumstances I lost the previous seven chapters I had to make them over.

 


End file.
